A Simple Wish
by January and Cassidy
Summary: One very special Christmas at the Partridge house!
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Keith Partridge put on his coat and, as an extra precaution, a knit cap. Now would be the perfect time to slip away and visit Guitar City where his dream machine awaited him. He would have to slip away because, for the past week, he'd been fighting a particularly bad case of bronchitis and if his mother were here, he wouldn't have even been allowed to go out to get the mail, let alone a few blocks to the store. But right now, his mother was out on a few errands, and it was just he, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy. He had to get out! He was tired of being cooped up in his room and besides, he needed to see if what he wanted was still there.  
  
Now if he could just get past Laurie.  
  
With Keith being sick, Laurie had the responsibility of watching the children while their mother was out. She was basically looking after her older brother too, making sure he got what he needed, when he needed it. All in all, it was a lot of responsibility but it made her feel more grown up, though she would have preferred to not have her brother be so sick.   
  
Keith crept quietly down the stairs and into the living room. Laurie was sitting on the couch in the living room, quietly watching TV while the other kids were busy doing other things around her. Danny, in particular, was sitting near the Christmas tree shaking all of the presents with his name written on the cards. Keith prayed he wouldn't look up and see him as he crossed the living room quietly on his way to the kitchen. His hopes were shattered when, without even looking up from what he was doing, Danny calmly asked, "Feeling better *Keith?*"  
  
Keith glared at Danny as he and the others spun around to stare at him. Laurie narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "And just what are you doing out of bed, Dear brother?"  
  
"I was..." he averted his eyes as he tried to think up something. "... getting a glass of juice."  
  
"In your coat and hat?" Danny asked as he cocked his head smugly.  
  
Keith bristled. "I was cold, and besides, I don't have to explain anything to you!" he would have shouted at Danny, had his lungs not hurt.  
  
"It's funny that none of us are cold." Laurie acknowledged, then more gently, "We're not trying to cramp your style, but you really should be in bed. Where were you planning on going?"  
  
Keith sighed. He was caught now, so he might as well tell the truth. Besides, they really did care. They always did. "I was just planning to go down to the music store. But I was only going to stay for a few minutes and then be right back. And even though it's not all that cold, I have my coat and hat on, so I should be ok."  
  
Laurie looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Danny stared wide eyed at Laurie. Was she actually going to let him go? After how sick he'd been and from the looks of him, still was?   
  
"Laurie, don't tell me you're thinking of letting him go?" When Laurie didn't answer, Danny turned to Keith. "You can't go, you're still sick!"  
  
Laurie thought of that too, but Keith had shown her and everyone else in the family the guitar he'd wanted for several months and, before he'd gotten sick, he'd been down to the store every single afternoon to lovingly admire it and give it a few test plays. He'd been trying to save up money to one day purchase it but, at $300 it was still way out of his league. "You promise me you'll be right back?" she asked wanting to let him go check out the instrument he so loved, but at the same time wanting him to be back in bed where he belonged.  
  
"Scout's honor."   
  
Danny nearly shouted. "Laurie don't!"  
  
"All right, but be back here in a half hour." Laurie said to Danny's dismay and Keith's relief. Keith headed for the kitchen again. "You don't have to use the back door now" Laurie called to him smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe I should get that glass of juice before I head out." he smiled back. He took the juice out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter as he got himself a juice glass. He poured some and quickly drank it down before heading out the door.   
  
Danny just watched him, anger smoldering...  
  
  
  
Keith walked the few blocks from his house to Guitar City with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. He was glad he'd dressed warmly, because while it wasn't *too* cold, it was a little colder than he'd previously thought. The cold blowing wind meeting with his eyes produced a constant stream of tears as he walked, and he felt the chill of them on his face. At first the walking wasn't too bad, but as he neared the store, he was out of breath, tired, and wheezing.  
  
When Keith got there, he leaned on the display window, looking into it, pressing the edges of his hands against it to help him see in better. There, on a gleaming steel guitar stand, was the white Fender Stratocaster his heart was so set on! He gazed lovingly at it from the top of the neck down to the smooth curves of the body. He smiled to himself as he thought about how it was somewhat similar to a beautiful woman.  
  
He went over to the door and pulled it open, walking inside. Bert Ramsey greeted him from the counter. "Hi Keithie!" he waved at him with a bright smile.   
  
Keith waved back still breathing hard with a tired smile. "Hi Mr. Ramsey. Just... wanted... to check.... her out."  
  
Bert smiled "Well, she's right over there waiting for you, as always." he said, but seeing how hard it was for him to breathe, he walked out from behind the counter with a chair offering it to Keith. "Sit here, I'll get her for you." he smiled kindly. Being too tired to object, Keith took the offered chair and sat down, shedding his hat and coat.  
  
Bert walked over to the stand, gently picking up the guitar. He brought it back over to where Keith sat and handed it to him. Keith took it gratefully, pulling the strap over his head, and strummed a few chords. As he played, he sang a quiet little tune. A song he'd come up with just before he got so sick.  
  
As we lay on the sand  
  
on a hot summer day  
  
I realize from me  
  
nothing could take you away  
  
And as I turn to you  
  
And stroke your bright, shining hair  
  
The thought that we'd ever  
  
Be apart is not there  
  
Keith continued to sing softly, until a fit of coughing overtook him. Bert quickly grabbed some tissues and ran over to Keith handing them to him in time. He gently smacked Keith's back to help loosen the congestion in the boy's lungs. After what seemed like forever, Keith's coughing spell quieted down, leaving him breathing heavily.   
  
"Are you ok Keithie?" Keith nodded tiredly. "Are you sure you can make it home?"   
  
Keith nodded again, pulling the guitar strap back over his head, and handing the guitar back to Bert. "Thank you." he breathed, smiling very tiredly. He pushed up off of the chair and shuffled slowly to the door. Bert called out to him. "Wait, I'll take you. Just let me get my jacket."  
  
"Oh no... you... don't have to..." Keith said tiredly. "I can get home. And besides, the store's still open."  
  
Bert walked over to the door, key in hand. He put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I can close it for a few minutes. Anything for a friend."   
  
Keith smiled weakly as Bert taped a sign to the door. Bert locked it, and they headed out to his car together.  
  
  
  
"You know, I can shave fifty dollars off the price of the guitar and throw in an extra set of strings once you're able to get it. How much do you have saved for her now?" Bert asked as they drove to the Partridge home.  
  
"One hundred dollars. But she's still way out of my league. I'm starting to worry that I'll never be able to afford her."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get her one day. And who knows? It may not be very long at all." he smiled, turning now into the Partridge's driveway.   
  
Keith got out and Bert helped him to the door. When they stepped onto the stoop, Bert told him, "Now next time, you wait until you're all better before coming down there. I don't want to have to see a good friend of mine so sick like this again." Bert squeezed Keith's shoulder as he rang the doorbell.   
  
Inside, Laurie heard the doorbell chime. She came down the stairs and went to the door. "Who is it?"   
  
"Special delivery!"   
  
Laurie recognized the voice as that of Bert Ramsey and opened the door. There stood he and Keith, the latter leaning against the doorframe. "Hi, Mr. Ramsey. Thanks for bringing him home." Narrowing her eyes at Keith, she continued. "We told him he was still too sick to go but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"It's ok I understand." He smiled warmly at an embarrassed Keith. "Just don't let him out again until he's all better." he put his hand on Keith's shoulder. He spoke to Laurie again. "Can you do me a favor and please let Shirley know I need to discuss something with her?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Laurie had an idea what that something might be, but Keith eyes opened wide and he swallowed hard.   
  
Bert knew what Keith was thinking and calmly told him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about your visit today." At that, Keith looked considerably relieved. "Well, I'm afraid I need to go now. Just wanted to drop off Keithie here." He patted Keith on the shoulder before leaving. "Bye Keith, hope you get better soon." and he walked back to his car, waving at him as he got in and drove off.   
  
Keith waved back then stepped inside, removing his coat.  
  
Laurie pulled back her sleeve and looked at her watch. "You're a few minutes early. So Keith, did you have a good time?"  
  
Too tired to be angry with her, Keith just nodded. "Um hum..."  
  
"Come on now, Mom's on her way home, and you need to get back to bed." She told him, trying to pull him toward the stairs. Keith shook his head refusing and pulling away. "I want to stay down here."  
  
"Keith! You're still sick and you need to go to bed." Laurie said, grabbing his arm again.  
  
"No! I don't want to be in my room all day again."  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs...  
  
Danny, hearing the conversation downstairs, decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew how he could get Keith back upstairs into his room. Danny went into Keith's room taking something and coming back out, heading downstairs.   
  
Keith and Laurie were still at it when Danny came downstairs.   
  
"I'm NOT a little KID, Laurie!" Keith snarled, holding his head which was really starting to hurt.  
  
"Well, you're sure ACTING like one right now!" Laurie shouted just as heatedly.   
  
But Keith didn't hear it. He was too busy watching Danny with fire in his eyes. The boy had one of Keith's magazines in his hands.  
  
Danny, looking through the girlie mag, pretended to just see Keith. "Oh! Back already Keith?"  
  
Keith gave Danny a hateful glare. He spoke in a calm, deadly voice. "*What* have I told you about going through my drawers and messing with my stuff?"  
  
"And I won't anymore, as soon as I'm done with this picture!"  
  
"No! You give it to me RIGHT now!" Keith nearly shouted, advancing toward Danny.   
  
'Good!' Danny thought, 'This is exactly what I want.'  
  
Danny went around the couch with the magazine still in hand. He let Keith chase him around once then flew up the stairs, Keith in hot pursuit. Things were going as planned, but then something unexpected happened. Unnoticed by either of them, one of Chris's toy cars lay on one of the steps, and while Danny ran up missing the car, Keith stepped on it. It sent his feet flying out from under him and his body crashing down on the angled protusions. He grunted loudly as he fell and slid to the ground, where he curled up into himself clutching his wrist.  
  
"KEITH!" Laurie and Danny shouted at the same time, both running to him. "Keith?" They saw him lying there, biting his lip, trying to keep from crying out. Still, despite his efforts, a few tears still leaked from between his eyelids. Laurie tried to pry his hand away from his wrist but he maintained a death grip on it. "Oh god, I think it might be broken." She rubbed Keith's hair out of his face. She then turned red faced to Danny. "What were you DOING?? Acting like that! You KNEW he was sick to begin with."  
  
"I- I d- didn't know that was going to happen! I - I was just trying to trick him into going back t - to his room. I didn't know this was going to happen!" Danny said, the color already drained from his face. He looked at Keith. "I'm sorry Keith, I'm sorry!"  
  
Laurie was no longer angry now that she knew what Danny had really been trying to do. "Here, help me try to sit him up." Danny did as he was asked and soon they had Keith sitting up on the second to the bottom stair. Laurie held Keith gently in her arms. "Danny, get me a cool wet cloth"  
  
Danny hurriedly did as he was told and soon came back with a cool damp cloth which Laurie used to wipe Keith's face with. Laurie whispered to him as she continued to hold him until Shirley walked in the door.  
  
Shirley walked in the door and nearly dropped the bags she was carrying. She saw Laurie, Keith and Danny sitting near the bottom of the steps. Laurie with Keith in her arms, Keith holding his wrist in a white knuckled hand, tears he was clearly trying to keep in running down his face, and Danny face pale, and looking scared.   
  
Laurie and Danny looked up as she came in. "What happened here? Keith? Are you all right? What happened?" Shirley put her bags down and nearly ran over to him.  
  
Danny and Laurie looked at each other before Laurie spoke. "Um... he slipped on something as he was going up the stairs and... I don't know... I think it might be broken." She said, trying to check out Keith's wrist again, but he still refused to let go.  
  
Danny got up to let Shirley sit on the step beside Keith. She sat down and took Keith into her arms. Laurie went to wet the cloth again, then came back and handed it to Shirley. "I tried to look at it but he wouldn't let go. I'll go get the rest of the things out of the car for you, and then I'll be back." She glanced over at Keith's coat, put it on and walked outside, hoping that no questions would be asked about why she had Keith's coat and not hers. Danny followed Laurie outside to help with the bags.  
  
"Come on, let me help you to the couch." Shirley said, standing him up and watching Keith's face as they walked over to the couch and sat down. "Here, let me see..." she said as she gently pried his fingertips away. What met her eyes caused her to take a sharp breath. His wrist was puffed almost grotesquely, and there were finger marks where he'd been gripping it in obvious pain. The joint was slowly discoloring, becoming a sickly gray color, and Keith's face was matching it.   
  
"Can you move your fingers?"   
  
He went to wiggle them, but cried out instead, "Oh, god, no!"  
  
Laurie and Danny were just coming in after Keith's outburst. Hearing his plea, Laurie felt a little sick to her stomach, and Danny winced at the agony on his brother's face.  
  
"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?" Laurie frowned, as Keith put another death grip on his wrist, biting his lip again.   
  
Shirley turned worriedly to Laurie as Laurie paused by the couch. "Laurie. Please watch Danny, Chris, and Tracy while I take Keith to the hospital. I think you may have been right about his wrist. You can get the rest of the bags when we get back."   
  
Shirley helped Keith up and walked him to the door. Opening it, she walked him to the car.  
  
Laurie and Danny stood at the window, watching as Shirley put him inside the car, buckled him in and rushed to the driver's side. She got in and soon they were backing out of the driveway.   
  
  
  
Keith lay on the exam table, his right arm extended, watching as the doctor layered gauze and plaster over his forearm. His wrist was, indeed, broken. The cast would reach from his hand, which was also partially covered, leaving his thumb and fingers to peer out from underneath the plaster, all the way to his elbow. And it was so heavy! The doctor had explained that the reason was because it was still wet, though Keith was sure it wasn't going to make much of a difference once the plaster was dry.   
  
The doctor gently moved Keith's arm, twisting it just a bit to the left, and the young man gasped as pain shot up his arm clear into his collarbone.   
  
"Sorry about that," Dr. Behrens smiled. "It's still hurting , is it?"   
  
Keith nodded, lying back against the pillow underneath his head. "Yeah." He wished Mom were here; she'd make the doctor treat him more gently! But she'd gone to call Reuben and the kids for an update once they'd been told his wrist had been broken.   
  
"I'll be prescribing a painkiller for you, but they're quite strong, so I want you to use them ONLY if the pain becomes unbearable!"   
  
"Okay," Keith said. He wanted very badly to cough, but that could make the doctor slip and do something to his arm, so he stilled the urge, swallowing hard.   
  
Shirley peered in the room before finally coming in all the way. Seeing the cast that was literally growing on her son's arm, she shook her head. "Oh, honey!" she said sadly, going to Keith and taking his 'good' hand.   
  
"It looks a bit overwhelming at first," Dr. Behrens admitted, "but it's got to be strong so the bone will heal."   
  
Keith looked up at his mother, his brown eyes reflecting not only pain but worry and fear. "What am I gonna do about playing the guitar? We have some concerts coming up in a couple of weeks!"   
  
Shirley petted his head. "You just let Reuben and me worry about that, okay, darling? If we have to, we can hire a back up guitarist while you sing. There's always a solution to every problem, honey. You just heal. Although." she smiled. "That bronchitis of yours is NOT going to get any better unless you STAY IN YOUR BED. Why were you downstairs in the first place?"   
  
Keith looked away. "Just got tired of my room, and it had been too long between my tormenting Danny, so I thought I'd have a little fun."  
  
Shirley smiled, kissing his forehead. What WAS she to do with this boy?   
  
  
  
It was starting to get dark by the time they got home. As Shirley eased the car into the driveway, she noticed that Keith had fallen asleep on the way home, his newly casted arm lying neatly in his lap, his lips slightly parted to get more air. Shirley turned off the car, undid her seatbelt and got out. She walked over to the other side and opened the car door for her son. She took off his seatbelt and gently shook him to wake him up. "Sweetie, wake up, we're home now."   
  
Keith blinked sleepily, trying to clear his tired eyes. He looked up at Shirley as she helped him out of the car. Holding his arm, she walked him to the door and, opening it, they stepped inside.   
  
Reuben and the other kids were sitting in the chairs and on sofa, turning around to look as they came in.  
  
"Hi kids, Reuben. I'll be with you in a few minutes," she said as she started to help a very sleepy Keith up the stairs.  
  
"Wait Shirley, I'll help you with him." Reuben said as he got up and walked over to them. He and Shirley helped Keith up the stairs as the others looked on.   
  
They helped him to his room where he sat down heavily on his bed.   
  
"Would you like a hot cup of chamomile tea to take your medicine with?" Shirley asked Keith as she brought him over a pair of pajamas to put on.  
  
"Uh huh..." he sleepily nodded, as he reached for the pajamas she put on the bed.   
  
Knowing her son wouldn't want her in his room while he was changing, Shirley told him she would be right back with the tea and his medication. Keith was having a bit of a time getting into his pajamas, so Reuben offered to help him. At first Keith refused, then, seeing how tired he was, he relented and let Reuben help him. Then he lay down as Reuben covered him up. Once that was done, Reuben took the humidifier to the bathroom to change the water, then brought it back to Keith's room, plugged it in and switched it on, watching as the warm mist soon filled the sick boy's room.  
  
  
  
As Shirley started back upstairs with the tray with Keith's tea and medicine on it, bringing along some chicken soup as well, the other Partridge kids were sitting in the living room, awaiting word on their brother. Danny had been sitting with his head in his hands for the better part of the afternoon and evening thinking about what had happened, and now, seeing Keith like he was, not only sick but now with a huge bulky cast on his arm from what he'd done, had only made him feel worse.   
  
They hadn't yet told Chris and Tracy exactly what had happened, but knew they had to once they'd seen the cast surrounding Keith's arm.   
  
"Laurie? What happened to Keith?" Chris asked once their mother had gone back upstairs.   
  
Laurie, who had been lost in her own thoughts about Keith, was somewhat caught off guard but answered the question quickly. "Huh? Oh, he slipped on the stairs and broke his wrist."  
  
Chris's eyes widened, and he and Tracy looked at one another. "He did? For reals? Wow."  
  
Laurie smiled sadly. "AND he still has the bronchitis on top of that. Poor guy."   
  
"He's gotta get better! Santa comes in three days!" Tracy swallowed.   
  
"Yeah! Will he be better by then, Laurie?"   
  
Laurie took both children's chins in hand. "Let's hope so," she said, glancing toward the staircase.   
  
  
  
Reuben sat worrying as Keith lay in bed, trying and failing to fight off sleep while he waited for his mother. As he sat listening to the quiet whirr of the humidifier, he wondered if Keith were going to be okay. He'd been so sick this past week and still had yet to recover. Gazing now at the cast on Keith's arm, he thought about the concerts they'd have to do in a few weeks. Would Keith be able to play? Sure they could hire a stand-in guitarist, but Keith would want to play himself. Well, it was all a few weeks away and they needed to get Keith better first, then worry about all of that later.  
  
He looked up as Shirley came in with the loaded tray. On it were Keith's antibiotics, a pain pill for his wrist, cough syrup and a spoon, a cup of hot tea, and a bowl of chicken soup. Reuben took the tray from her as she sat down on Keith's bed and gently shook him awake.  
  
"Keith? Wake up sweetie, it's time to take your medicine."  
  
Keith frowned and moaned at being disturbed in his sleep but kept his eyes closed as he tried to go back to sleep. Shirley picked up the bowl of soup from the tray.  
  
"Keith? Come on, wake up." Shirley shook him gently again. Keith forced open a pair of eyes that would much rather have stayed closed. Shirley smiled as his eyes came to rest on her face. "Come on sweetie, let's eat a little something before you take the medicine ok?"  
  
"Please Mom... Not... hungry" he whispered quietly, wanting badly to just go back to sleep. His eyes closed of their own accord.  
  
"Come on Keithie, please wake up so you can eat and take your medicine, and then we won't bother you any more tonight, okay? Come on sweetie." At least they wouldn't bother him until early tomorrow morning when he'd have to take his medicine again.  
  
Keith forced open his eyes again, then tried to sit up on his elbows but the cast got in the way and he sunk back down, face in the pillow, too tired to try anymore. "Come on, I'll help you sit up." Shirley said as she and Reuben turned Keith onto his back, then held him up as they piled pillows behind him. They gently settled him down on the pillows. "Thank you..." he breathed tiredly.  
  
"Okay, let's get some of this soup into you. Then you can take the medicine." She put the spoon into his hand and held the bowl for him. Holding the spoon awkwardly, Keith dipped it into the bowland shakily brought the spoon to his lips. The hot liquid felt good going down and he took another sip. After a few minutes his arm started to get tired, and he was spilling a bit with each spoonful.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Shirley reached up to take the spoon, but Keith shook his head and pulled it away.   
  
"No... that's ok... I got it." he said as he continued eating.  
  
"Yeah, you got more on your shirt than you did inside you!" Reuben quipped smiling gently. Keith scowled tiredly at Reuben making the older man chuckle.   
  
Seeing her son's frustration, Shirley shook her head. "Reuben, he's tired, leave him alone."  
  
"I'm sorry, kid," Reuben smiled. "Just don't like seeing you sick, you know?"   
  
Keith coughed, and Shirley handed him a tissue, feeling his forehead.   
  
"Hurry and get this down, so you can have your medicine."   
  
Pulling a face, Keith dropped his hand that held the spoon. "Tired."   
  
Shirley picked up the spoon. "Here, let me feed you, then." She gave him a stern look as he went to protest. "You need it and you're too tired to do it yourself, so don't argue with me, young man."   
  
A little embarrassed but also a little relieved, Keith allowed Shirley to feed him. He fought to stay awake as he slowly emptied the bowl. Then he took his medicine, washing it down with the hot cup of herbal tea. A coughing fit took hold and Shirley got a few tissues and held him, gently slapping his back as he coughed. As his coughing subsided, he leaned against her as she slowly rocked him back and forth.   
  
The thought that he wouldn't be able to play the guitar weighed heavily on his mind and heart. As he sat there half asleep in his mother's arms, he imagined himself in concert, standing before the crowd, about to launch into the first song. As his fingers danced over the strings, every note came out wrong. He tried to force his fingers to hit the right notes but they seemed to obstinately refuse. The crowd booed and hissed the group right off the stage. Then his own family turned against him, blaming him for ruining their careers. He tried to explain but they wouldn't listen. Then, he imagined himself many weeks later, finally free of the cast. He picked up his guitar and tried again to play, but once again fumbling over notes, playing everything all wrong. Suddenly, his doctor was standing near him talking to his mother.  
  
"No, Mrs. Partridge, I don't believe Keith will ever be able to play guitar again." Keith heard the doctor tell his mother. "He's not totally out of luck though. He'll probably be able to get a career in fast food."  
  
Those last words echoed in Keith's head as he gasped awake. Eyes wide open, he looked around him. His mother and Reuben were still in the room with him, and he was still in Shirley's arms. He grabbed her shirt, fear plain as day in his eyes. "Mom! Mom, what *if* I *can't* play anymore? I've *got* to be able to play again! I've just got to!" Tears slipped out of his eyes as he clung to his mother, then buried his head in her chest sobbing.  
  
Shirley clutched him to her and hugged him tightly as he cried his heart out. "Keithie! Keithie, shh... It'll be okay, honey, this is just a temporary setback, shhh... it'll be okay." She held him and continued to rock him gently. She knew it was the meds tearing down his defenses and making him feel vulnerable. She stroked his hair and began to sing quietly to him until finally the sobs subsided, and a calm, more relaxed, peaceful sleep came over him.  
  
As Keith's breathing became more rhythmical, Shirley continued to hold him to her, feeling the warmth of the fever he was suffering.   
  
"Poor kid," Reuben said softly.   
  
Shirley looked up, having forgotten for the moment that the manager was even there.   
  
Reuben smiled. "Sorry, he just sounded so scared."  
  
"Yes, he did. I didn't think his breaking his wrist would create such havoc in his mind. But I think it was the meds, don't you?"  
  
"Part of it, yeah, but you know how much his music means to him." Reuben absently tugged at the knot in his tie. "He WILL be able to play, right?"  
  
"Of course, but not for six weeks, and even then I'm sure the doctor will limit him," Shirley said, carefully trying to maneuver her son so that she could get up and not wake him while doing so.  
  
Reuben stood up, helping her. Together, they eased Keith to the pillow. Shirley adjusted it under his head, her fingers brushing the bangs away from his eyes.   
  
Keith sighed and rolled over onto his side, and she smiled. "I remember how Dan used to calm the children after a nightmare. He would do a magic trick, a sleight of hand, pulling the bad dream from their ear and 'depositing' it into a special bottle that he made, with glitter and water in it. He'd push the lid down on it tightly and swish it around, showing them that the dream was dissolving, and they would believe him every time. They called it the dream jar," Shirley kept her hand on Keith's warm face. "Poor Keith used it a lot when he was younger, but he outgrew them, I suppose. Until now."  
  
Reuben smiled, reaching down and patting his young superstar through the blanket. "Maybe you should find it and put it here for him, huh?"   
  
Shirley nodded, as he put his arm around her. "C'mon. You need some rest, too, kiddo."  
  
  
  
Danny was in the kitchen, getting a pitcher and filling it with lots of ice. Then he ran some water into the pitcher and swirled it around to make it nice and cold. He got down a glass and took it and the pitcher of water upstairs. Danny's mind was reeling. He'd been at the door listening to his Mom and brother. He'd seen how tired Keith was, how hard it had been for Keith to feed himself, and he seen Keith go to sleep briefly only to awaken from a nightmare a few minutes later. Keith had been so worried that he'd no longer be able to play his guitar, and if he couldn't, it would be all his fault. If he hadn't made Keith chase him up the stairs, his brother's wrist wouldn't be broken now and Keith wouldn't be so afraid.  
  
Danny took the pitcher to his own room and waited until Shirley and Reuben had left Keith's room before he took it to his brother. Danny quietly opened the door to Keith's room and crept inside. He lightly set the pitcher and glass down near Keith's bed, and gently sat down on the bed near Keith. He watched his brother sleep for a time, thinking about what he'd done. Keith was having a time getting into a comfortable position as he lay sleeping. He'd try to lay his head on his hand, only to find that it was uncomfortable with the cast in the way. He moved his hand a few more times before finally sliding it under the pillow.  
  
Danny hung his head in remorse. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Keith. I'm so sorry. I was only trying to get you back into your room, and I only made things worse. I'm really sorry."  
  
As Danny watched Keith shift somewhat uncomfortably in his bed, a tear slipped down his cheek. Just then, he did something he would normally never do. He hugged his brother and gave him a light kiss on the temple, then he carefully got up off the bed and walked to the door. With one last look at Keith, he quietly opened the door and left, closing it gently behind him.  
  
Shirley was coming out of her room as Danny was coming out of Keith's. She called to him angrily, keeping her voice to a near whisper. "Danny! What were you doing in Keith's room? He needs to sleep!"  
  
Danny sighed, hanging his head. "I know Mom, I was just giving him some water." When he looked up again, she saw the tear he had shed in Keith's room on his face. Now she felt bad that she'd reprimanded him; he'd only been seeing about his brother. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
"He'll be okay Danny... He will.... It's just going to take time."  
  
Danny hugged her back tightly, hoping with all his heart that she was right. 


	2. Chapter Two

Skizzy and Gordy made their way up the Partridge driveway in the hopes that they could visit with Keith. Shirley hadn'tt let them see Keith the last time they were there, a little more than a week earlier. They hoped that now Keith might be well enough that they could go up and visit with him. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.   
  
Shirley had just shut off the vacuum cleaner in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to reveal Skizzy and Gordy.  
  
"Hi Mrs. P, how is Keithie? We hope he's doing better now." Skizzy said hopefully. They really wanted to see their friend, as he'd been away from them for too long.  
  
Shirley shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid he's not doing much better than he was the last time you came to see him. He's still very sick."  
  
"Can we go up to see him? We promise not to be long." Gordy asked hoping she'd say yes this time.  
  
"I know how much you would like to see him, but it really would be best to wait until he's a little better first. And he was sleeping when I last looked in on him."  
  
"Well... ok." Skizzy said reluctantly, twisting his hands. "We won't bother him then. But can you tell him we stopped over to say hello?"   
  
Shirley smiled warmly. "I surely will! You boys have a good day."  
  
"You too Mrs. P." They said over their shoulders waving as they moved away from the door. As they started away from the house, Gordy shrugged. "Wonder why she won't let us see him?"  
  
"She probably thinks that as sick as he is, if we're carrying anything it could make him sicker." Skizzy reasoned quietly. They walked along for a few more seconds when Gordy had an idea.   
  
"Hey Skiz. I know how we could visit him without making him sicker!"  
  
  
  
Keith was sound asleep on his stomach, when he heard something clicking against his window. He woke with a start, opening his eyes wide, the sound frightening him. Reluctantly, he slid over to the window and sat up; his blanket still around him. He moved the curtain out of the way and looked down. There stood Skizzy and Gordy, who waved when they saw their friend.   
  
Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friends. He opened the window and poked his head out a bit looking down and smiling. "Geez, you guys! Don't scare me like that! How you guys doing? How come you didn't just come up?" he said trying to speak just loud enough for only them to hear.  
  
"We're doing great, and your mom still wouldn't let us." Skizzy said shoving his hands in his pockets. "How're you doing Keithie? She said you were still really sick."  
  
As if on cue, a coughing fit took Keith over and he pulled his head back in for a few minutes to get a tissue. The coughing went on for another minute or so before things got back under control again.   
  
Outside, Skizzy and Gordy could hear how congested their friend's chest was and winced at the thought of the pain it must be causing him.   
  
A moment later Keith popped his head back out the window, face red, looking tired, and breathing hard. "Yeah...still sick, all right."  
  
"Man," Gordy said shaking his head. "That's some cough. I hope you start feeling better soon."  
  
"Me too." Keith said leaning his head on the window frame. "I hate... this stuff. It's... nasty. It sounds nasty... when I cough,... it feels... nasty in my chest. And it's like... there's... no end to it. It's like,... what I cough up... is always replaced by more..." Then seeing the repulsed looks on his friends faces, he smiled, "Sorry guys." he said, tucking some hair behind his right ear.  
  
"WHOA! How'd you get that cast??" Gordy shouted, eyes bugging out from the sheer size of the cast.  
  
Keith used his other hand to bring a finger to his lips, while tucking the one with the cast out of sight. "SHH! Be quiet!" he hissed. "You don't want your visit cut short do you?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
But it was too late, Shirley had heard Gordy and had raced up the stairs to Keith's room. She opened the door to find Keith sitting up in bed at his window which was standing wide open. "Keith! What do you think you're doing??"  
  
Keith whirled around to face his mother. Before he could answer however, she stormed to the window and looked down. Skizzy and Gordy stood there looking sheepish.   
  
"So, you two are still here."  
  
"Well, yeah..." Gordy said sheepishly. "We just wanted to talk to him for a minute, and we figured it was safe to do it this way."  
  
"Well, it's not. Cold air is coming in with his window open like this."  
  
"Mom..." Keith started, but Shirley quieted him.   
  
"I want you to lie down in this bed and stay there." she ordered him; her voice pitched for his ears only. "How do you expect to recover when you keep doing things you shouldn't be doing? Now lie down." When he hesitated, she raised her eyebrow. "Now." she said calmly.  
  
Keith leaned over to the window and looked out again. "Mom says visiting hours are over. See ya 'round guys." He pulled his head back in, lying down and pulling the covers over him again.  
  
"Bye Keithie!" they both shouted as Shirley closed the window again. Keith stretched, took a deep breath, hearing the annoying rattle in his chest, and blew it back out again, coughing. When it subsided, he flopped back onto the bed, his arms on the bed near his head. "Mooooooom..." he whined sadly. "Can I please come out of here? I'm bored..."  
  
Shirley smiled. He looked so cute lying on his back with his arms relaxed near his head. She hadn't seen him look that way since he was a child. And the look on his face...  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but not right now, you have to get a little better first." At the look of utter disappointment on her son's face, she added, "But I'll get Laurie or Danny to bring you your guitar, so you can see if you can play it, okay?"  
  
Keith smiled a weak smile. "Okay."  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Shirley asked smoothing his hair back a little.  
  
"Just some orange juice and a chicken salad sandwich I guess." he said sleepily.  
  
"Okay sweetie, I'll be right back." She kissed his forehead and quietly left the room.   
  
She hurried downstairs to the kitchen, taking out the chicken salad and some bread. She lightly toasted the bread, then thickly spread the chicken salad, just like he liked it, on one slice and topped it with the other. She put the salad back into the refrigerator and took out the juice. Getting a glass, she poured him a generous amount and put the carton back. She took the plate and the glass and a napkin, put them all on a tray and carried them upstairs. When she got to his room, she quietly opened the door and walked in to find him sound asleep in the same position as when she left.  
  
She smiled, setting down the tray and sitting on the bed. He looked so peaceful, so sweet and innocent and she stroked his hair as he lay there, hopefully with sweet dreams in his head. She brought her hand down to stroke his face. She really hoped he'd feel better soon. Hopefully in time for Christmas. She bent down to kiss him on his forehead, then got up, tucking the blanket around him. Picking up the tray again, she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
Laurie looked up from her schoolwork as her mother descended the stairs with the tray in her hands. Tracy played with her dollhouse nearby. She'd been 'cleaning house' all morning, and the little furniture was all in disarray in the rooms.   
  
"How's he doing, Mom?"   
  
"Sleeping, still a bit warm. At least he isn't having a bad dream."   
  
Shaking her head, Laurie closed the book in her lap. "He's really shaken up about his wrist and what it's going to do to his playing, isn't he?"   
  
Shirley nodded, setting the tray on the counter that divided the living room from the kitchen. "He is, but we all have to realize just where Keith is coming from. His music is everything to him, and his playing the guitar plays an important role in that."   
  
"Yeah. I wish I knew how to help him."   
  
"Just be patient with him. His wrist will heal and things will be back to normal eventually."   
  
Her fist clutching a couple of small pieces of furniture, Tracy got up, following her mother as she headed for the kitchen door.   
  
"Mommy, how far is the North Pole from here?"   
  
Shirley, taken aback by Tracy's question, shook her head. "A long ways, honey."   
  
"Like a mile?"   
  
Her innocence made Shirley smile. "About that, yes."   
  
"Why, Trace?" Laurie asked.   
  
"I need to talk to Santa."   
  
"Can't you write him a letter?"   
  
"No," Tracy shook her head, her pigtails flying. "I have to TALK to him."   
  
"I'm afraid I'm too busy to take you right now, honey. Keithie's sick, and..."  
  
"I can keep an eye on him, Mom. I have been, you know," Laurie smiled at her mother's disdainful look.   
  
Shirley's eyes swept her youngest's face as it looked pleadingly up at her. "Well, I suppose we could go."  
  
"Yay!" Tracy cried, grabbing at the closet door.  
  
"It'll be good for you, Mom, you'll see. You need to get away from Keith and his troubles,"   
  
Laurie's smile widened as Tracy pulled her coat down off of the hanger, awkwardly trying to put it on.   
  
Shirley helped her wriggle into it, shaking her head as Tracy ran to the door.   
  
"Try and take Keith's temperature, and don't let him get out of bed unless he really needs to," Shirley told Laurie.  
  
"I know, go on," Laurie rose, waving Shirley out.   
  
The door closed behind her mother and sister, and Laurie couldn't help but smile. Leave it to a child to bring the joy back into such a dire time.  
  
  
  
Tracy stood in the longest line of children she'd seen since the carnival had been in town. She shifted from foot to foot as she patiently waited her turn on Santa's lap. When she was finally the next one up, the kid in front of her started rattling off a long list of the toys he wanted. Tracy nearly burst at the seams waiting for the kid to finish.  
  
  
  
Keith awoke to another coughing fit that not only left him spent, it had hurt too. But then, that wasn't anything new. Keith slumped back down on his bed on his stomach and closed his eyes, rubbing his face. When was he going to start feeling better? He was tired of being sick! Maybe he'd have to stay in his room forever because he wasn't going to ever get better! he thought with fear. His wrist ached too, which only served to add to his misery.  
  
He heard someone knock on his door and peek in. It was Danny.   
  
"Hey Keith, You okay?" he asked quietly, stepping in just a little.  
  
Keith nodded, too tired right now to do anything else. He closed his eyes.  
  
Danny stepped all the way in and quietly closed the door, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "You don't look okay. Do you want me to get you something? Some hot tea or some aspirin?"  
  
Keith shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. "No, but thank you anyway."  
  
Danny looked at Keith sadly, wishing he could take away his brother's illness somehow. Then he had an idea. It wouldn't rid him of the illness, but it might make him feel better. He pulled the covers down to Keith's waist and started to massage his back. Keith gasped at first, then relaxed as he settled into it. Danny spoke as he massaged. "This should help relax you, and maybe help bring up that yucky stuff as well."  
  
Keith smiled, enjoying the massage. "Thanks Danny. You know, you should look into being a masseuse."   
  
Danny smiled as he continued with the massage. "So what are Mom and the others doing downstairs right now? Besides getting Christmas dinner ready I mean"  
  
"Well Tracy had to take some emergency trip to the mall to see Santa. And Laurie's left watching all of us again."  
  
Keith chuckled tiredly. "Poor thing. I feel sorry for her having to watch *you* guys!"  
  
"Hey now! You forget she's watching you too!" Danny retorted smiling widely, then his grin faded as he remembered. He stopped massaging for a moment. "Hey Keith? I'm really sorry about what I did. If I'd known, I wouldn't have-"  
  
Keith interrupted him, "Danny. It's okay. It's not really your fault. If I hadn't been out of bed yesterday, then it wouldn't have happened. It's not your fault, it's mine."  
  
"But you only wanted to go see if your guitar was still there-" Danny said, referring to the guitar as if it were already Keith's.  
  
Keith turned over onto his side, so that he could face Danny easier, and opened his eyes. "A guitar I could easily have checked on once I got better." He smiled. "Don't beat yourself up about this. It's all over and done with. All I have to do now is get over the bronchitis."  
  
"And I'll help you." Danny said, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to but I thank you for your concern." Then quickly changing the subject before Danny started beating himself up again, Keith asked, "So Mom took Tracy to see Santa?"  
  
"Oh yeah! And she was in such a hurry to go too! Like there was something urgent she need to tell him." Danny told him, starting to rub Keith's back again.  
  
Keith looked thoughtful. "Wonder what it was she wanted so bad that she had to go right then?"  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but then it was for such a little girl, Tracy's turn finally came. Santa 'Ho, ho, ho'd' as she walked up to him and he helped her up onto his lap.  
  
"And what is your name little girl?" Santa asked looking down at her with his jolly grin.  
  
"Tracy," She said looking up at him, not really sharing his joy.  
  
Seeing the sad look on her face, his grin faded. "What's wrong Tracy? Whatever you want for Christmas, I can try to make it for you. What would you like?"  
  
Tracy looked down at her hands as she spoke. She fought tears as she spoke. "It's not for me, it's for my brother, Keith."   
  
Shirley looked up at Tracy, surprised. Is this why Tracy had wanted to talk to Santa so badly?  
  
"He's at home sick in bed, and he's been like that for the last nine days. And then yesterday, he had an accident and broke his wrist, and now he's afraid he won't be able to play his guitar again, and he loves to play so much." She looked up at him then, "So please Santa, can you make him all better in time for Christmas? Or at least a little bit better so he can come downstairs to be with us as we open our presents and eat dinner?"  
  
Shirley was touched as well as surprised. Tracy cared about her brother so much that she hadn't even asked for anything for herself, only that Keith get better.   
  
Santa must have been just as surprised as Shirley was because he sat speechless for a few seconds before replying. Seeing the hope in the little girl's face, he really didn't want to tell her that her brother would be better by Christmas because, not knowing what the boy was ill with, there was no guarantee that he would be better. He really didn't want to disappoint her. Santa swallowed. The little girl on his lap was awaiting an answer to her question. She obviously loved her brother very much to make such a request and he was going to try not to let her down. He asked her, "You really love your brother, don't you?"  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. "Yes I do. I LOVE Keith! He's the bestest brother in the whole world!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his own tears in, he told her, "I'm really going to try. I'm going to try my hardest to make him better so that he can spend time with you and the rest of the family. Keith really is lucky to have a sister like you. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and tell him I hope he has one too."  
  
Tracy threw her arms around Santa giving him a tight hug. "Oh, thank you Santa! Thank you!" She sat holding him until Shirley nudged her, indicating it was time to go. Tracy looked up at Santa with her tear stained face. "I love you." she whispered, before climbing off of his lap.   
  
Shirley smiled at Santa with tears on her cheeks as well. "Thank you from me too for making my daughter so happy."  
  
"No thanks is necessary. Your son will get better soon, I know he will." Santa smiled then waved at Tracy. "Goodbye, Tracy!"  
  
Tracy smiled back. "Goodbye, Santa!" She took her mother's hand as the walked toward the exit of the mall.  
  
  
  
Danny slid off of the bed and pulled the covers back up over Keith. They had been talking for the better part of about half an hour and Danny thought it would be best that he leave now so that Keith could get some more sleep. "I'm going to go now so you can rest. Is there anything you need before I leave you alone?"  
  
"Yeah, see if Mom saved me my sandwich and juice from earlier, will ya? I'm starved!" Keith smiled, shifting on his pillows. He couldn't quite get comfortable and his wrist hurt, but he couldn't let on, not in front of Danny.  
  
"Okay. And if it's not there, I'll just make you another one." Danny smiled gently. "I'll be right back!"   
  
"Thanks." Keith breathed tiredly. He watched Danny as he left, then when he was sure he was gone, he tried to rub his aching wrist through the cast. It wasn't helping at all. He leaned over and picked up a magazine off of his bed that he'd been reading earlier and tried concentrating on it to take his mind off the pain while waiting for Danny.  
  
Danny had left the door open just a small crack and was now peeking through watching Keith trying and failing to relieve the pain in his wrist. Danny felt bad all over again. Now he wished that maybe he could have found another way to get Keith back in his room. Or maybe just left him alone and let Shirley handle things. The outcome certainly would have been better than this.   
  
He walked quietly downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around for the sandwich that Shirley had made for Keith as Laurie came in. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Do you know where Mom put Keith's sandwich?" Danny asked as he walked toward the refrigerator and opened it. He spotted a sandwich wrapped in plastic. Picking it up, he peeked at the contents. It was chicken salad, thickly spread. "Oh, here it is!"  
  
"He had a glass of juice too. It should be in there with the sandwich." Laurie told him getting a bag of chips from the cabinet.  
  
Danny took it out of the refrigerator closing the door. He took out a tray and set them on it. Then he looked around in the cabinets. "Do you know where Keith's pain pills are?"  
  
"Up here." Laurie said reaching above her to a shelf out of Danny's reach. "I'll come with you since it's nearly time for his other medication, too." She got both bottles down from the shelf and put them on the tray with the food.   
  
Danny wondered what else he could do to make Keith feel better. Then a lightbulb switched on in his head. He turned to Laurie. "Go on up and take that to him. There something I need to get, then I'll be right up."  
  
Laurie nodded as she headed toward the living room and up the stairs to Keith's room.  
  
  
  
As Danny walked into the garage, he spotted Keith's guitar where he'd left it the last time he'd been in there. He walked over, and picking it up, he smiled. This would take Keith's mind off of his pain and suffering!  
  
  
  
Keith put the magazine down. It wasn't helping. He couldn't concentrate on it with the ache in his wrist. Maybe he should've taken Danny up on the hot tea and aspirin, because his wrist was really bothering him now. He burrowed under the covers some more and closed his eyes, trying to rub it through the cast again. Maybe after he ate, he'd try to sleep again.   
  
Laurie walked up the stairs and quietly opened Keith's door. Keith lay there, trying to soothe his wrist through the cast. His eyes were softly closed, and there was a distressed look on his face.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
Keith gasped and sat bolt upright, eyes wide. He hadn't heard Laurie come in. "Laurie! What are you doing here!" He brought the cover up to his chest.  
  
She watched him with both a hint of amusement and a bit of sadness. "I brought you your lunch." She glanced at his cast. "And your pain medicine."  
  
Keith blushed bright red. He hadn't wanted her or anyone else to see him like that. He couldn't think of anything to say to cover his tracks, and he was grateful that she'd brought his pain meds, so after a few more seconds, he sighed. "Thanks."  
  
Laurie smiled as she handed him the tray.   
  
He looked at her, then down at his wrist and back up again, and she smiled, setting the tray over his lap.   
  
"Thanks," he said with a tired grin. He began coughing again, his face turning crimson, and Laurie shook her head, grabbing some tissues and putting them in his hand.   
  
He choked into them, wadding them up and scrunching them hard. "Oh, man, my ribs hurt from coughing." His hand went to his throat, and he gingerly touched it. "Just hope it doesn't wreck my voice."   
  
Laurie glanced down at the cast once more and Keith rubbed it self-consciously. Neither sibling needed to say anything, for they kniew what the other was thinking.   
  
She reached up, feeling his forehead as he lay back against the pillows. "Mom wanted me to take your temperature."   
  
"It's high,' he swallowed. "I can tell you that much."   
  
Laurie smiled, "You start eating so you can take your medicine while I go get the thermometer, okay?"   
  
He nodded, reaching for the sandwich as she went back out into the hall. Biting into it, he chewed slowly, almost afraid to swallow because of the pain in his throat.  
  
He heard a sound beside him at the door and he looked to see Danny enter with his guitar in hand.  
  
Keith gulped the sandwich down, painfully. "Wh..what are you doing?"  
  
"I just thought maybe you'd want to tool around on it. It'll give you something to do."   
  
Keith stared at the guitar. Was Danny being his usually funny, obnoxious self, or did he actually think Keith could play it?   
  
Laurie returned with the thermometer, gently easing it between Keith's lips.   
  
He swallowed. He hated this part, only because it was hard to breathe with his mouth closed, and he would invariably end up in a coughing fit.   
  
Fighting the urge to cough, his gaze settled on the guitar that leaned against the dresser, then moved to the cast there on his arm. If Danny was being cruel, he certainly knew which buttons to push.   
  
After an eternity, Laurie retrieved the thermometer, holding it up to the light. "Hmm, still a bit above normal." She looked down at her older brother. "You should definitely stay in bed."   
  
"I know," Keith gulped, wincing and lying his head back on the headboard. "Not like I've got anywhere to go, anyway."   
  
Laurie smiled sadly, taking a pillow and fluffing it. "Okay," she said as she slipped it behind his back. "Let's get some food down you and then your medicine."   
  
He made a face. "Ate the sandwich, and I'm not hungry anymore."   
  
"You still have chips and juice here, better finish up."   
  
Keith nodded. "I will. You can go."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"I can feed myself; I'm not helpless, you know."   
  
"Yes, we know. Just thought you might want the company."   
  
He gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but.no. Just want to lie here and meditate." His gaze swung around to the both of them. "You can understand, can't you?"   
  
Laurie nodded, reaching down to muss his hair and Danny picked up the guitar, pushing it at his brother.   
  
"Here, in case you get an idea for a song or something while you're thinking."   
  
Keith took the instrument in his left hand, looking at it as it glinted in the reflection of the lamp.   
  
"Thanks," he said with a tired smile.   
  
Danny grinned his acknowledgement, following Laurie out the door.   
  
Keith waited until the door was shut before sitting all the way up, the guitar in hand. He hesitantly brought his arm around to the front of the guitar and as he went to strum the strings to see if it was in tune, a sharp pain stabbed his wrist, traveling all the way to his elbow, and he bit his lip. This wasn't going to be easy, he surmised. In fact, it would be downright agonizing!   
  
Still holding the guitar, he took his wrist, cast and all, in hand, wanting to squeeze right through the plaster. The pain faded, and once again, Keith set his hand on the front of the guitar. The cast was heavy and awkward, and he fumbled, trying to finger the strings, but it wasn't working.   
  
Growing angry, and with his wrist throbbing, he finally pushed the guitar aside. Sitting with his wrist in his lap, he rocked back and forth, wishing the pain away. His eyes settled on the painkiller sitting there on the nightstand. He didn't really want to take it. He was never one to admit pain. He recalled the time, when, as a child, he fell while running along a gravel road. His knees were mangled and bloody, which didn't settle well with his mom, and BOY did it sting! But, like a trouper, he diligently picked each imbedded rock from his knees and went right back to playing. That was Keith Partridge then. And now here he was, letting a little thing like a broken wrist get to him. But, God, his wrist ached! Caving into the pain, he picked up the pain pill and downed it with the juice.   
  
  
  
Laurie and Danny were silent as they descended the stairs. Chris had the television on, and Mom and Tracy still hadn't returned from the mall.   
  
"Hey, guys, guess what?" Chris peeked back at them from over the back of the sofa. "It's gonna SNOW on Christmas Eve!"   
  
Laurie looked skeptical, but Danny's countenance brightened.   
  
"Really? COOL!"   
  
Folding her arms, Laurie shook her head. "I don't know, I've been here 16 years and have yet to see snow in San Pueblo."   
  
"The weatherman said it would," Chris looked annoyed. "Why would he lie?" He turned back around and focused on the television.   
  
Laurie smiled, ruffling his hair from behind the sofa. "Well, it is the season for miracles."   
  
Danny glanced back at the staircase behind them. "Speaking of miracles.did you notice that Keith acted like he didn't even want his guitar?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I think his wrist hurt too much to play it; I don't think he expected it."  
  
Danny grinned. "Let's go tell him about the snow coming, maybe that will cheer him up!" He bounded up the stairs, and Laurie hurried to follow him, grabbing him just as she reached the top stair.   
  
"Danny, wait, he might be asleep!"   
  
"I'll check first, then," Danny said, as she followed him down the hall.   
  
Carefully opening the door just a crack, Danny peered inside.   
  
Keith was sitting on the bed, his right arm across his chest, holding it at the elbow with his left hand. He rocked back and forth, wiping his eyes, and, Danny, not being able to see Keith's face from his vantage point, frowned.   
  
"Well?" Laurie prodded.   
  
Danny pulled back, swallowing. "I think he's crying!" Danny whispered. He'd rarely seen his brother show his emotions, and this had stunned him.   
  
Laurie took a peek in, now. It appeared to her, too, that Keith was crying, and it gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gently closed the door."Maybe we should just leave him be," she said distantly.   
  
"Aw, come on. He could use some cheering up, right? We'll just have to act like we didn't see anything."   
  
Laurie's brow furrowed in thought. Danny was right. "Okay, but let's knock this time. That way he'll have time to get himself together."   
  
Danny nodded. Looking up at her, he lifted his hand to knock. "Okay, ready?"   
  
Laurie took a deep breath. "Ready."   
  
Danny's knuckles rapped on the door. "Keith? Can we come in?"  
  
There was an uneasy, yet understandable silence before Keith answered softly. "Yeah, just...just a minute."  
  
Laurie and Danny waited, listening at the door, and were finally summoned inside.   
  
"Okay, come on in."   
  
Mustering up their most cheerful faces, Laurie twisted the knob and Danny pushed open the door.   
  
Keith was now under the covers, sitting back against the pillows, and the guitar was sitting next to him on the bed.   
  
"Been playing?" Danny nodded at the instrument, his smile as wide as all outdoors.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Really, with the cast and all?"   
  
Keith's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"We just didn't hear you playing, that's all."   
  
"I tried to keep quiet so I wouldn't disturb anybody."  
  
"Oh," Laurie nodded. "Well, Chris is downstairs watching TV and Tracy and Mom are still at the mall."  
  
Keith nodded, putting his hand to his mouth and trying to suppress a cough, but it came anyway, deep and vicious.   
  
Laurie grabbed a tissue, handing it to him.   
  
"Hey, Keith," Danny was still smiling, "guess what? The weatherman is predicting snow for Christmas!"   
  
Wiping his mouth, Keith aimed the wad of tissue at the garbage can. He was getting very adept at scoring a basket. "That'll be the day."   
  
"Miracles, Keith, miracles," Laurie smiled.   
  
"What's wrong, don't you LIKE snow?" Danny asked.   
  
"I love snow, I just don't think it's gonna happen. Never snowed here for as long as I can remember." Keith eased down inside the covers.   
  
"That's what Laurie said," Danny's smile faded.   
  
"Well, she's right. Miracles only happen in the movies, Danny," he said, pulling the covers up around himself. He lay there, staring at the cast as it rested on the pillow next to his head.   
  
Danny looked up at Laurie, who could only shake her head.   
  
She leaned down, kissing Keith on the temple. "Sleep well." She picked up the guitar, knowing that if he had really been playing it, he would protest her moving it.   
  
He didn't react and she gently sat the instrument against the dresser, motioning Danny out.   
  
  
  
Tracy gazed out of the car window at the darkening sky, clutching the thick foot-long peppermint stick she'd asked Shirley to get for Keith before they headed home. Her other hand held a little blue music box with gold trim and a single handpainted yellow, red edged, rose on the lid. Inside it was lined with vivid red velvet and there was a tiny handpainted yellow rose with the same red edges that slowly spun around whenever the music played. Shirley had tried to explain to her that maybe it might not be a good idea to get him something like this since these things were mainly made with girls in mind, but Tracy had been adamant, saying that it would help him sleep and besides, it was blue, which was a boy's color. Shirley couldn't think of an answer to that, so she bought it.  
  
Now that Santa had promised to try to make Keith better, Tracy couldn't *wait* until Christmas! Just the thought of seeing Keith feeling better warmed her heart and made her smile.  
  
Shirley glanced over at Tracy smiling and back at the road again. "How come you're smiling so pretty Tracy?"  
  
Tracy turned to her with bright eyes. "Santa's gonna make Keith better! I can't wait to see him on Christmas morning!"  
  
Shirley pulled into the driveway, and turned the motor off. She turned to Tracy, putting her arm around her and bringing her closer to her. "Tracy..."  
  
"Yes Mommy?" Tracy looked up at her.  
  
"I..." she paused. How was she going to say this without ruining her daughter's belief in Santa Claus? "I know you would like Keith to get better by Christmas. It's... it's something we would all like. But honey, there's no guarantee that he'll be all better by then. All we can hope for is that he'll at least be a little better by then."  
  
Tracy looked up again. "I know. But isn't it better that he's feeling a little better than not at all?"  
  
Shirley smiled, fighting back tears and hugging Tracy. "Yes. I guess it is."  
  
When they walked in the door, Tracy started running up the stairs to give Keith the musicbox and the candystick, but Shirley stopped her. "Shh... *Quietly* Tracy, he may be asleep."  
  
"Okay Mommy," Tracy whispered, then tiptoed up the steps.  
  
Danny, coming down the stairs, met her on her way up. Seeing the peppermint stick in her hand, he blurted, "Ooh! One of those big peppermint sticks! Let me have a piece!" He reached for it.  
  
"No!" she nearly shouted as she pulled it away from his reach. "It's not for you, it's for Keith!"  
  
"Oh," His face took on a more serious look. "Okay. He's sleeping now though, I just got through checking on him. You might want to wait until tomorrow to give it to him. Is that for him too?" Danny asked pointing to the musicbox.  
  
"Yeah, I picked it out all by myself" Tracy smiled proudly. "Want to see?"   
  
Danny smiled. "Yeah, why not?"  
  
Tracy carefully opened it and held it up for Danny to see. "See? The little yellow and red rose spins when the music plays." she closed it up again. "I hope he'll like it."  
  
Danny wanted to tell her that it was more suited for her than it was for Keith, but held his tongue. It was a gift she was giving to him from from the heart, so it didn't matter. He smiled. "Don't worry, he will. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you later" And he continued down the steps as she started back up.   
  
  
  
As Shirley walked to the kitchen, Laurie greeted her as she was coming out. She smiled. "Hi, Mom. So what did Tracy ask for that she had to have so badly?"  
  
Shirley's face took on a sort of sad look. "I need to tell you something. Is there anyone else in the kitchen?"  
  
Laurie looked concerned. She shook her head. "No. Danny's about to head over to Punky's, and Chris is over at Alan's" She walked into the kitchen with Shirley. "So what happened?"  
  
Shirley folded her hands in front of her, looking down at them. "Well... when we got there, we had to wait in a long line. When we finally got up there to Santa, she looked so sad for some reason. He asked her what was wrong, and that whatever she wanted, he'd try to make it for her."  
  
Laurie already had an inkling of what Shirley was going to tell her. "What did she ask for?"  
  
Shirley looked Laurie straight in the eye. "She asked him if he could make Keith better by Christmas."  
  
  
  
Tracy had crept up the stairs to Keith's room. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside. As Danny had mentioned, Keith was asleep with his back to the door. The humidifier was running, pouring steam into the room. She quietly closed the door and silently crept back to her room. She set down the music box and candy stick and dug around in her artbox for some crayons and some construction paper. Then she sat down to make a card.  
  
  
  
There were tears in her eyes as Shirley finished telling Laurie about what took place at the mall.  
  
"And she didn't even ask for anything for herself. Then when we left Santa, she told me to stop at a candy store where we picked up one of those long, thick, sticks of peppermint."  
  
"Is that what she's taking up to him now?" Laurie asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, but before we left the mall, she wanted to make one last stopover at that store that sells those beautiful ornate musicboxes. Tracy picked out a beautiful blue one with a red tinged yellow rose on the lid and inside." Shirley smiled. "I tried to tell her that musicboxes were made with mostly girls in mind, but she wouldn't have it. She told me that the music would help him sleep and that blue was a boy's color. There was really nothing I could say to that, so I bought it."  
  
Laurie smiled slightly. "She knows what she wants, and she really cares about Keith too. I just hope he *will* be better by Christmas"  
  
Shirley nodded, looking down at her hands. "So do I."  
  
  
  
A half hour later, Tracy looked at her card with pride. In the picture, there was a Christmas tree nicely decorated with herself, her sister, and all of her brothers all around it. She had her arms around Keith. Sure, she believed that Santa was going to make her brother feel better, but it wouldn't hurt to try to help it along.  
  
Tracy crept back out into the hallway with the musicbox and card in her hand, and the candystick under her arm. Entering Keith's room again, she noticed he'd turned over in his sleep and was now facing her. She wound up the music box and opened it, letting the soft music fill the room. She placed it on the small table next to the humidifier, placing the card under it. Moving as slowly and as quietly as she could, Tracy slipped the candy stick under his pillow. She held her breath as his eyes opened just a little bit, looking at her, but not really seeing her, and closed back again as he took a deep breath settling once more into a deep sleep.  
  
Tracy kissed her brother lightly on the cheek, then silently left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Keith rolled over in his sleep, sliding his arm under the pillow. His hand brushed against something hard and smooth. He fingered it a bit, then pulled it out, opening his eyes. He frowned slightly, then smiled as he realized what it was. He sat up a little as he wondered who could have given it to him. Danny? If so, he'd probably be expecting payment for it at some point. Laurie? Maybe, though he didn't recall Laurie having any plans to go anywhere yesterday. But then again, he wouldn't have known anyway. Mom? Very likely. She'd been feeling very badly about him being so sick, though, come to think of it, he didn't feel quite as bad this morning as he had for nearly a week and a half. Maybe he was getting better. He glanced over at the table with the humidifier and saw a card with the music box resting on top.

Another mystery. Putting the candy stick down, he reached for the music box. He looked it over. It was beautifully ornate, and he smiled, taking the handmade card that it had been sitting on. As his eyes scanned the drawn tree and the small crowd of people that obviously represented his family, he caught a movement at the door. The door was ajar about two inches and he saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair as Tracy pulled back, not wanting to be seen.

He coughed once and smiled. "Who's out there?"

"Nobody."

"Hmm..." he said, feeling well enough to tease her; another good sign. "I sure wish I could find out who gave me these swell things. Someobody's in for a big hug."

The door opened farther, and he could partially see her face as she grinned at him through 'pumpkin teeth' as he always called them.

Seeing his smile, she pushed the door all the way open. "I did it; I gave them to you."

"Oh, no way! You? You're just a little kid. Where'd you get the dough to buy all this, huh?" he teased as she came forward.

"Mommy helped me. And...Santa," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Do you like them?"

"They're great, Trace, but Christmas isn't here yet!"

"They're not FOR Christmas. They're a get well present."

"Oh," he smiled, lying back on the pillow, still feeling rather tired. "Thanks," he said, holding his arms out.

She moved toward him rather hesitantly, and he nodded. "It's okay. I won't break."

Giggling, she reached for him and he hugged her quickly.

Shirley knocked softly at the door, and seeing her youngest and oldest interact the way they did brought a smile to her face.

"Well, at least two of my children are up and at 'em. How about going down to breakfast?" Shirley said, smiling down at Tracy.

"Okay, Mommy. Are you coming too, Keith?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I might just do that, yeah."

Tracy's grin widened and she dashed for the door. "I'll save you a place next to me!"

"Okay," Keith said, his voice crackling from the strain.

Shirley bent to feel his forehead. "Still a little warm, honey."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Do you feel up to joining us?"

"It'll be a change of scenery..."

"True," Shirley nodded. "And maybe some orange juice over ice will cool you down."

He nodded and she helped him sit forward and put his feet on the floor. The exertion caused him to cough, and he rested there a minute with his mother watching like a hawk.

"Are you strong enough to stand?"

"Yeah," he said as she took his arm, helping him do so. Getting his balance, he waved her away. "Meet you downstairs."

"Sure you don't need some help?"

"I'll be fine."

She left, however apprehensively, and he moved to the door, hanging on to the wall as he did so.

As he walked out into the hall, he noticed Danny coming out of his room. "Hey Keith! You must be feeling a lot better this morning if you're coming down to breakfast with us" he smiled, going into the bathroom to wash his hands and face.  
  
"Not one-hundred percent, but I'm better today than I was yesterday," Keith told him slowly making his way to the bathroom.  
  
Danny was drying his hands and face as Keith turned on the water to do his. When he was done, he started to head down the stairs,  
noticing Danny keeping close to him as he did so.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go down ahead of me and tell them I'm coming, ok?" Keith motioned downstairs.  
  
Danny thought quickly. "But I want them to be surprised." he smiled at Keith.  
  
Knowing what Danny was doing, and knowing he wasn't going to win, he let Danny walk beside him all the way down into the kitchen.  
  
The other kids were at the table when Danny led Keith through the  
door, and Shirley was at the stove, cooking breakfast. Laurie was the first to see him. He still didn't look well but better than he had  
the day before. "Hey Keith, you're up!" she said cheerfully as the  
others looked up too. "Does this mean you're feeling better today?"  
  
Keith smiled at Chris's wide-eyed observation of him as Tracy giggled happily, giving her brother a nudge.  
  
"Told you he would come down!"  
  
Easing into a nearby chair, Keith coughed into his hand, looking  
tired, but not as pale as he'd been the past two weeks. "Wow...didn't realize how many stairs there were," he said a bit tiredly.  
  
"You just sit there and gather strength enough to eat. We'll start you off slowly with some scrambled eggs," Shirley smiled.  
  
"Can't wait to sink my teeth into something that doesn't wiggle," Keith muttered as Laurie laughed, patting his hand and rising to get him some juice.  
  
"Maybe Santa will bring you a thick, juicy steak!" Chris grinned.  
  
Keith gave him a wink, his left hand shaking a little as he picked up the orange juice Laurie had sat before him.  
  
There was a knock on the back door and everyone looked up to see Reuben peek in. "How's my favorite family?" he asked, warming his hands under his coat. Seeing Keith there, he looked  
surprised. "Oh, sorry, didn't know you had company...."  
  
"Very funny, Reuben," Keith said, his voice strained.  
  
"Keith? Is that you?" Reuben stepped forward. "Can't be...last I saw Keith, he was laid up!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Keith sighed, gingerly picking up his casted arm and setting it on the table. "Not exactly in one piece, but..."  
  
"It's gonna be okay, kid," Reuben smiled. Hauling in a deep breath, he turned to Shirley. "Something smells terrific..."  
  
"Eggs and bacon," Shirley replied. "Well, no bacon for Keith just yet. First we have to see how the eggs do," she said, patting her son's shoulder. She dished the scrambled eggs onto his plate and he looked up at her with a disdainful look.  
  
"Not even ONE measly piece?"  
  
"No, dear. Just eggs for now, then maybe a bit later we can try some."  
  
"Okay," Keith sighed, letting her finish filling his plate.  
  
The other kids seemed to be watching him as he maneuvered his fork with his left hand and he forced a weak smile.  
  
They all returned it, trying not to stare as Shirley filled their plates as well. Reuben sat down and Danny cocked his head.  
  
"Funny," he said slyly, "I don't remember anyone inviting you to join us."  
  
Shirley swatted her middle son on the shoulder. "Danny!" she scolded. "Reuben is always welcome to eat with us, you know that!"  
  
"Yeah, Danny, where's your Christmas spirit?" Laurie pulled a face at him.  
  
"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve!" Tracy shook her head. "You should be nice cause Santa will hear you!"  
  
Keith looked up, his eyes wide. "It's really Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?" Danny smirked.  
  
"Wow...being stuck in my room for so long, I lost track of time!" Keith said, coughing some and downing some orange juice to quell it. "I have to go shopping!"  
  
There were protests all around. "Oh, sure, right. Look what happened when you went to see Mr. Ramsey the other day," Laurie shook her head.  
  
"But that was the other day. I'm feeling at least ninety percent better. I can just run to the mall, and..."  
  
"No, Keith, you're not up to it just yet," Shirley told him. "I will not have you risking getting any sicker!"  
  
"Please, Mom...I won't be outside all that much. I'll hitch a ride with Gordy, and Skiz can come, too. I have to get my presents bought."  
  
"You have NO presents? For anyone?" Danny looked attentive.  
  
"Danny!" Shirley warned him, shaking the spatula at him.  
  
"No, not one. I barely got some money saved and I was going to do it, but then I got the bronchitis. Come on, Mom, what do you say? Won't take...an hour, and I promise I'll go right back to bed when I get home."  
  
"Keith, it's not that important. Your just being with us here is present enough."  
  
Keith scowled. "You know how lame that sounds, Mom? Come on. I feel bad enough that I messed up everyone's holiday; I don't need to look like a cheapskate on top of it."  
  
"If you feel that adamant about it, why don't you just give the money?" Reuben shrugged.  
  
Keith whirled on him, his pale face starting to redden with anger and frustration. "Because I don't WANT to give money, Reuben! What fun is there in that?" he looked back at his mother. "Please, Mom?"  
  
Shirley took a deep breath. "Let me take your temperature and if it's not too high, I will consider it. But if I okay this, you will finish your breakfast, go to your room and rest for a couple of hours and then go - QUICKLY- to the mall, understand? There and back, no stopping off to visit friends at the Taco Stand."  
  
Keith smiled. "It's a deal," he said, looking down at his plate full of eggs, then up at his brothers and sisters. "The things I don't do for you guys..."  
  
"EAT!" the four youngest Partridges chorused.  
  
Keith diligently tried to obey his mother. After breakfast, he managed to help some with decorating the tree and then went back up to his room to rest. He hadn't realized just how tired he still was...either that or tinsel suddenly became very heavy!  
  
He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Gordy and Skizzy were there. He could hear them speaking through the chasm as he woke from his impromptu nap.  
  
"Maybe we should just go," Skizzy was saying.  
  
"No, I think he's waking up," Gordy said.  
  
Keith forced his eyes open to find his two friends standing over him. "Hey..."  
  
"About time, Partridge. We were just about to grab your dough and go," Gordy grinned, indicating the pile of money that sat on the bedside table. "Well, Skizzy was. I had to stop him."  
  
Keith tried to shrug off the sleepy feeling that had him in its clutches as Skizzy protested.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, Keith swallowed. "All seventy three dollars'd better be there..." he muttered.  
  
"Swear, we didn't touch it," Skizzy assured him. "You still want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah," Keith said, pushing himself up to a sit. "Lemme get dressed..."  
  
"What a novel idea," Gordy teased as Keith sat up, fighting the urge to cough. He couldn't show any sign of weakness or he was had. His temperature was right at that iffy' stage, as Mom called it - 99.1 - and one little thing could alter her decision to let him go.  
  
Shaking his head, Keith got off of the bed and opened the dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater.  
  
"Need some help?" Gordy asked as Keith opened the door, clothes in hand.  
  
Making a face, Keith reached down, snatching the money from the nightstand and putting it into his wallet, which he then deposited into the back pocket of the jeans.  
  
"Don't leave without me," he smiled tiredly, going out into the hall and heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Not very trusting, is he?" Gordy shook his head.  
  
Skizzy slugged him on the arm.  
  
The mall was teeming with last minute Christmas shoppers, more than Keith had anticipated. His fear of being recognized plus the fact that he was still weak from the bronchitis came into play  
rather quickly. He and his friends were in the novelty shop, looking for Danny's present, when he heard a female voice squeal his name.  
  
"Oboy," Skizzy said as Keith tried to crouch between him and Gordy.  
  
"Take him out, Skiz," Gordy said. "I'll buy the magic set and I'll meet you in the car." He tossed Skizzy the keys.  
  
Skizzy grabbed Keith's arm, pulling him toward the door as a commotion started behind them.  
  
Into the main hall, Keith shook his head. "I have to finish shopping!" he said, trying to break Skizzy's hold.  
  
"You're gonna get trampled!"  
  
"They won't hurt me...they'll most likely just follow me around."  
  
Skizzy looked behind him at the crowd of young girls gathering for the "kill". "Yeah, sure," he said. "They LOOK harmless."  
  
As the girls started toward them, Skizzy grabbed Keith's arm again and pushed him forward, trying to lose the entourage that was slowly gaining on them. Ducking into a clock shop, Skizzy put Keith behind a huge grandfather clock, getting him there just in time to watch the teenyboppers run past.  
  
After a few seconds, Skizzy turned to Keith. "Okay, I think they're gone."  
  
However, Keith wasn't where he'd was supposed to be, and Skizzy's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Keithie?"  
  
He started for the back of the shop, where he found Keith looking at some clocks on the wall.  
  
"Hey, man, don't disappear on me like that!"  
  
"Sorry," Keith said. "See that clock there, the one with the birds on it? That would make a great present for Mom."  
  
Skizzy looked at it. It was very pretty, and he smiled. "Yeah, I think she'd like it."  
  
Keith grinned, coughing. The spell lasted a few seconds, and Skizzy frowned, taking Keith's shoulder as he strained to regain his breath, swallowing hard.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Keith nodded, having gone a couple of shades whiter.  
  
The clerk came up. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah," Skizzy nodded. "We'd like that clock," he said, pointing it out and still holding Keith's arm.  
  
"Okay, just a moment and let me find a box," the woman said, looking concernedly at Keith. "Do you need to sit down, honey? You don't look well."  
  
"I'm fine," Keith croaked, his handkerchief scrunched in his fist.  
  
"Here, Keithie, let me pay for it and you go find a bench, but try not to get recognized, okay?"  
  
Keith looked at him with a smirk. "How do you try not to get recognized, Skiz? Really...I'm okay...but I am getting kinda tired, and I still need to get Chris, Laurie and Tracy's," he said softly. "The two younger ones I can get at a toystore, but...Laurie's...you wouldn't mind picking something out for her would you?"  
  
Skizzy blushed. "Laurie? Gosh, Keith, I don't even have a sister...I wouldn't know what to get her!"  
  
"Mom...Mom said she was looking at a blouse in the mod shop...white with eyelets, long, flowy sleeves..."  
  
"The one in the front window?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's the one...would you go buy it for me?"  
  
"I don't think it's your style," Skizzy teased.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. "Very on...she takes a medium, that's what Mom told me. I'd do it...but I barely have enough strength to make it to the toy shop," Keith sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get it for you, but you gotta promise to at least let Gordy get the toys. You're right about one thing, you look ready to keel over!"  
  
Keith smiled wearily, pressing some money into Skizzy's hand.  
  
Gordy exited the toy store with two bags, approaching Keith as he sat in the photo booth to hide from his admirers. He and Skizzy had figured it was the most secure place to put him while they traipsed around the mall, finishing up Keith's Christmas shopping.  
  
Parting the curtain, Gordy peered inside. "Skizzy's not back yet?"  
  
Huddled in the small booth, Keith looked up. He had a set of photos he was looking over and Gordy grinned.  
  
"No," Keith said tiredly. "Probably just too embarrassed to ask the salesgirl for the blouse."  
  
"Took some pictures, I see."  
  
"Yeah...learned something, too," Keith said.  
  
"Really? What's that?"  
  
"I look as awful as I feel."  
  
Gordy smiled as Keith stepped out of the small box, going to toss the pictures in the trash, but the taller boy grabbed his arm. "I'll take em."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Blackmail for later."  
  
"Jerk," Keith said, coughing.  
  
Gordy shook his head, glancing up the corridor. "Want me to go look for Skiz?"  
  
"I dunno...I'd rather not sit in that booth again. Kinda small in there."  
  
"You could always go sit on Santa's lap," Gordy grinned wide.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho," Keith muttered. "What did you end up getting the kids? Something to do with baseball for Chris, right? I'm gonna push for a scholarship when he's ready for college."  
  
"Yeah, I got that mitt and a couple of packs of cards. And for Tracy, they had this really cute Kermit the Frog doll..." Gordy said, bringing a green creature out of the sack.  
  
"What's a Kermit the Frog?" Keith took it, looking at it curiously.  
  
"Something they call a Muppet...a puppet, I guess. The clerk said they're really becoming popular. What's wrong, don't you think Tracy will like it?"  
  
"I...don't know. I guess. He is kinda cute."  
  
Gordy laughed, "He reminds me of YOU."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Both boys noticed the funny looks they were garnering from passers-by, and Keith went a shade of crimson, shoving the doll back at Gordy, who quickly put it back in the sack as they heard Skizzy's voice behind them.  
  
"Boy, Partridge, don't ever ask me to buy another thing for you! Ever!" Skizzy appeared flustered as he joined them. A flowered plastic bag dangled in his hand and he pushed it at Keith as they started for the door.  
  
"What happened?" Keith frowned.  
  
Skizzy shook his head. "I went in there and asked for a medium. The salesgirl said medium tall or petite? I said well, she's kinda tall, yeah. Then she...then she..."  
  
Gordy tried to draw it out from him, "Then she WHAT?"  
  
"She asked me if I knew her bust size!"  
  
Gordy could hardly contain himself, but Keith was not amused. "Did you tell her you didn't know? You DON'T know, right, Skiz?"  
  
"Of course not! Man, talk about embarrassing!"  
  
Gordy couldn't stop laughing. "So what did you do?"  
  
"I just looked at her...TRYING not to stare...you know, there...and said, she could be around...YOUR size. Then she smiled and took one off the rack and gave it to me. And there were all these...girls looking at me... I coulda died."  
  
"Told you we should've sent Partridge in there. HE'D'VE had a date with her like that!" Gordy grinned, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Okay, Abbott, Costello...let's just get in the car, huh?" Keith muttered, letting his friends hold the packages while he pulled his coat closer around him with his good hand.  
  
"Keithie needs a nap," Gordy explained.  
  
"I don't, either. But I do need just one more favor..."  
  
"No. Enough favors." Skizzy shook his head.  
  
"But it's Christmas..." Keith coughed.  
  
"Yeah, and we've done our share," Skizzy almost snapped, still flustered with the blouse incident.  
  
Seeing the look on Keith's face, Gordy shook his head. "Wait a sec, Skiz. What favor, Keithie?" He asked as they walked toward the car in the far reaches of the parking lot.  
  
"You know Guitar City, Mr. Ramsey's guitar shop? Can we stop by there before we go home?"  
  
"Sure, I guess we could do that, but that's it. You're going home right after," Gordy nodded, looking skyward. "Gosh, the sky looks weird. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was gonna snow."  
  
Skizzy shrugged. "The weather man DID say it was possible. Something about a cold wave coming down from Canada."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Keith muttered.  
  
"I think it'd be great! For the LITTLE kids, I mean," Gordy nodded. They were at the car, now and the three of them climbed in.  
  
"Whatsa matter, Gord? Order a Flexible Flyer from that Santa dude?" Skizzy laughed from the back seat.  
  
"Shut up, Zielinski," Gordy pulled a face at him, starting the car as Keith joined Skizzy in his merriment.  
  
Pulling the car in behind the building, Gordy parked in the old, weathered parking lot. Guitar City was once a grocery store, but Bert Ramsey bought the place in 1952 and turned it into a music store. Once rock'n'roll had caught on, it was the favorite place of many a teenager, especially those starting up their own bands. Keith's first guitar, the one his father had given him when he was barely nine, came from Mr. Ramsey's place, and so did all of the subsequent instruments the Partridges had needed at various times over the years. Mr. Ramsey was almost like one of the family.  
  
Keith opened the car door and found that the temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since they'd left the mall. The cold air struck his lungs, forcing him into a coughing spell. It was a  
bad one, and Gordy and Skizzy both reached for him as he doubled over, his face red and tears streaming down his face.  
  
"God, Keithie, are you okay?" Gordy asked, slapping him lightly on the back.  
  
"Do you need something to drink?" Skizzy was standing up in the back seat, leaning over him.  
  
As the spell ended and Keith was able to get his breath, he shook his head. "I'm...I'm okay...just...the cold air all of a sudden," he said, his voice strained as he struggled to breathe normally.  
  
"Yeah, it did get cold, didn't it?" Gordy nodded. "Maybe we should just take you home. I don't want any trouble with your mom."  
  
Keith shook his head. "I'll be okay; I just want to check on something. I'll be right back." He pushed himself up to a rather shaky stand.  
  
Skizzy and Gordy exchanged concerned glances.  
  
"We'll go with you," Gordy said as he and Skizzy scrambled  
out of the car to join him.  
  
Keith shivered, sticking his left hand in his jacket pocket. The right one, not in the sleeve because of the cast, would just have to suffer. Damn, it was cold! "I SAID I'm okay."  
  
"It's not that," Skizzy shook his head. "Just...too cold to sit in the car."  
  
"Yeah, my heater's still broken," Gordy nodded.  
  
Starting toward the building, Keith, flanked on either side by his buddies, sighed. He knew what they were trying to do, and he was grateful, but all he really wanted to do was to look on his  
beloved guitar just one more time. Maybe after Christmas, he would be able to afford it, but for now, his money (what little he had) had gone to buy presents for his family and friends.  
  
Rounding the corner, Keith's eyes automatically shifted to the window, where sat....an empty guitar stand!  
  
Taken aback, he stopped walking, staring at the stand incredulously. This could NOT be happening! It was gone! Sold! He felt sick to the stomach as Gordy and Skizzy, unaware of his motive for wanting to come here in the first place, got to the door and turned.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Trying not to show his disappointment, Keith swallowed. "Never mind," he muttered, "Let's go." He turned back toward the parking lot.  
  
Puzzled, Gordy glanced at Skizzy, who pointed silently toward the window. Realizing now why Keith was so sullen, Gordy nodded, reaching out and grabbing his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe they just moved it, Keithie..." Gordy said gently.  
  
"Yeah, or maybe Mr. Ramsey put it in the back so no one else would buy it. That's gotta be it." Skizzy nodded.  
  
Keith took a quick swipe of his nose, which was turning red due to the cold air. Either way, he knew he needed to get out of the weather.  
  
"C'mon, at least go in and ask. Can't hurt, right?" Gordy said, carefully nudging Keith toward the door.  
  
Swallowing, Keith nodded, relenting and leading his friends inside.  
  
The bell on the door announced their arrival, but the counter was unmanned. A small Christmas tree glittered in the corner; Keith had been there on one of his numerous trips in to play the guitar when Mr. Ramsey had decorated the tree, using a myriad of ornaments he'd brought from home. Many of them were handmade by his grandchildren and he displayed them proudly, no matter how garish or crude they were.  
  
"I smell cinnamon," Skizzy said, taking a long, deep breath.  
  
I smell a rat,' Keith thought to himself. If Mr. Ramsey sold the guitar, he didn't know what he'd do!  
  
The old man toddled out from the back room, a cup of steaming wassail in his hand.  
  
"Oh, hello, boys!" he smiled cheerfully. "Well, Keith, what are you doing out? You can't be over your bronchitis!" Mr. Ramsey said, setting the mug onto the counter, his smile suddenly  
disappearing.  
  
"Keithie felt a little better, so he asked us to help finish up his shopping."  
  
"Cutting it a little close, arent you?" Mr. Ramsey smiled  
then looked a bit surprised. "Keith! Is that a cast on your arm?  
What happened, my boy?"  
  
"Broke my wrist," Keith answered, trying to hide the cast in his jacket.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Not a good time for it to happen, what with the bronchitis and all, is it? You look cold, boys. Would you like some wassail? Or some hot chocolate? I was just about to close up  
shop, being as it's Christmas Eve and all. Got my grandkids coming to my house tonight..."  
  
"Mr. Ramsey, where's my....the guitar?" Keith cut him off.  
  
"Guitar?" the old man seemed confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the one I've been saving for. It's not in the window," Keith said, his good hand sweeping toward the empty stand.  
  
The older man hesitated and Keith grew more upset.  
  
"You sold it, didn't you?" he said, trying to remain in control.  
  
"I did. I'm sorry, but I was hoping to get another one in after the Holidays. I...I didn't think you would be back so soon after it, and...oh, Keith, I'm sorry."  
  
"I wanted that guitar," Keith said, his eyes shining as he averted his gaze to the window where it once sat.  
  
"I know, and I really am sorry. But there will be others. I can call you when I get another one in."  
  
"No, no, that's okay. Can't...can't afford it now, anyway," Keith said softly. "Sorry if I bothered you," he muttered, starting back for the door. "We'll...go so you can get home to your grandkids."  
  
"You didn't bother me, Keithie, you know that," Mr. Ramsey told him as Keith grabbed the doorknob.  
  
Keith didn't reply and Mr. Ramsey looked sad.  
  
"Have a Merry Christmas, okay, boys?"  
  
"You, too," Gordy and Skizzy both said, glancing at Keith. He just looked at the floor, twisting the knob and stepping out into the crisp winter air.  
  
Skizzy went to follow him as Gordy forced a smile, speaking to Mr. Ramsey. "I don't think he's all that upset, Mr. Ramsey. He just doesn't feel well."  
  
"I know, and please, tell him I'm sorry again."  
  
Gordy nodded, zipping his jacket and clapping Mr. Ramsey on  
the shoulder before exiting the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keith had been quiet on the ride home, slumped in the back seat as if he'd lost his only friend. Understanding his feelings about the guitar, Gordy and Skizzy hadn't said much to him, knowing he probably didn't want to talk, anyway.

"Man, I swear, if it snows, it's gonna be so cool," Skizzy said, peering out of the windshield.

"It'll be a miracle," Gordy nodded. "What do you think, Keithie? Think it might?"

"Miracles are only for the desperate," Keith muttered from behind them. He knew he should be more cheerful, if not just for his brothers and sisters' sakes.

"Yeah, but it's the season for miracles," Skizzy turned in his seat to look at him.

"Gonna take a big one to make THIS a Merry Christmas," Keith said. He looked disdainfully at the presents in the bags beside him. He still had to sneak them past prying eyes and wrap them...oh, what fun....

They were in front of the Partridge house, now, and Gordypulled the car up to the curb. "Want us to walk you to the door?" Gordy glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks, guys, and...if you want to come by tomorrow for your presents..."

"You got us something?" Skizzy shook his head.

"Well, yeah."

"How? When?"

Keith smiled. "I managed. You can have them tonight if you'd rather," he said as he gathered the bags and got out of the car, shutting the door.

"We'll drop by tomorrow and check out all your loot," Gordy said.

"Okay, great," Keith said, coughing. "Thanks again for your help."

"Welcome, and...have a Merry Christmas ANYWAY, okay, Keithie?"

Keith smiled again. "Same to you."

"See you tomorrow," Skizzy waved.

"Great. Night," Keith told them, heading for the house.

"Merry Christmas!" Skizzy called, and Keith, at the front door, waved.

Gordy drove away and Keith carefully opened the door.

"Anybody home?" He called, poking only his head inside.

"We're in the kitchen," Shirley called back.

"Stay there!" Keith ordered, slipping inside and taking his bounty up the stairs.

By the time he reached the top, he was out of breath again, and gripped the baluster, fighting to keep from coughing. He knew if he started, Mom would be right there with some medicine, ordering him to get to bed. That didn't sound half bad at the moment, but there was work to do...he pushed himself away from the baluster and headed for his room.

It took a good hour to finish wrapping the gifts, from finding the tape and paper to the tags and ribbons; and stopping to think about the guitar he would never have only lengthened the session. By the time he was finished, he was exhausted. The cold air had done a number on his poor lungs and he left the gifts sitting on his desk, moving to the bed and easing down. Damned bronchitis...he'd hoped to be over it by Christmas. He'd followed MOST of the doctor's orders; why was it still with him, making his holiday miserable? Christmas used to be his favorite holiday, but not this year. Feeling the tightness in his lungs, he held his aching arm and lay back against the pillow, picturing the white Stratocaster in his mind.

"Keith?" Tracy's small voice interrupted his thoughts.

He opened his eyes. She was standing by the bed, shadowed in the light from the hallway. When had it gotten dark? Had he fallen asleep?

"Hey, Trace..." he said weakly, and feeling it.

"Are you sick again? Oh, please, don't be sick...you're supposed to be better by now! Santa promised!" she sniffed.

He smiled sadly. "Not feeling real great right now, no. But it's my fault, Trace, not Santa's. Don't go blaming him, okay?"

She reached for him, petting his head. "Can you come downstairs? We're finishing the tree and singing Christmas carols!"

He took a deep breath and pain knifed through his back. Pulling a face, he swallowed. "Sorry, kiddo...but I don't think it'd be a good idea..."

Sniffling, Tracy reached for him, giving him a hug as he closed his eyes, putting his arms around her.

"Want me to tell Mommy so she can get you some medicine?"

Keith swallowed. "Yeah, okay, sure," he agreed reluctantly.

His mother would find out eventually about his relapse; no use putting it off.

"Okay. You rest," she instructed firmly.

He smiled tiredly, nodding, and she slipped out of the room.

Moments later Shirley was at his side, her cool hand on his forehead. "Keith? Tracy said you weren't feeling so well again..." She sat beside him on the bed, looking concernedly down at him.

He swallowed. "Guess...I shouldn't've gone...gone out," he said throatily. He coughed, drawing his knees up.

Shirley watched him, then stood up. "I'll get you some medicine and turn the humidifier back on. You rest, okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," he nodded, annoyed at the rattle he could hear coming from his chest. With his luck, it would turn into full-fledged pneumonia...

Before long, the room was filled with a soft steam and Shirley was back at his side with the medicine, pouring it into a spoon. He took it, pulling a face, his head falling back into the pillow, and Shirley once again put her hand on his forehead.

"Let me take your temperature, and then I'll let you rest, okay?"

He nodded again, noticing that, as she stood back up, there were four shadows of various sizes glancing off the hallway floor, and he smiled.

She closed the door partway, and he heard her say something he couldn't quite make out, and the shadows slowly disappeared.

Coughing again, Keith reached for a tissue from the box at his side. Some Christmas this was turning out to be...even Tracy was beginning to doubt Santa... He saw movement in the hallway, feeling four pairs of eyes on him, and then saw them draw back.

The coughing spell ended as Shirley came in with the thermometer and a Dixie cup full of water. "Okay, temp, first, then some water," she said, setting the cup down on the nightstand. Inserting the thermometer into his mouth, she brushed the bangs away from his eyes, smiling lovingly down at him, humming a Christmas carol. His favorite; Winter Wonderland.

After two minutes, she retrieved the thermometer, reading it. "Well," she said sadly. "You are running a bit of a temperature. I think it's best if you stay up here and keep warm, get some sleep, and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning, okay, honey? We're just going to finish trimming the tree and then we're going to bed ourselves. You know Tracy..."

"Yeah," he said as she leaned down, kissing his forehead, then helped him drink the water.

"But if you do feel like you can join us, that would be okay, too," she murmured softly, giving him a wink.

He smiled wearily, nodding, and she gave his hand a squeeze as she stood back up, going to the door.

"Mom?" he said weakly.

"Yes, honey?"

"Thanks...for not saying I told you so'...."

She laughed, exiting.

"Mom," Laurie said as Shirley closed Keith's door behind her. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, is he coming downstairs for carols and hot chocolate?" Chris asked.

She ushered the kids down the hall, answering their questions as they walked. "He's okay, just a little setback; it happens," Shirley said, mostly to her daughters, taking Tracy's chin in hand. She continued, looking at her boys, this time. "And I told him to rest, which he needs very badly, but I also hinted that it would be nice if he could join us. Your brother's just very tired and weak, and we must be patient with him. He doesn't want to be sick any more than we want him to. Now, how about if we get to that tree?"

"It's not gonna be the same without him," Chris shook his head. "Who's gonna lift Tracy up to put the star on the top?"

"We'll worry about that later, okay? Come on, let's get started so we can all get to bed. Santa doesn't wait, you know!" Shirley said, winking at Laurie and Danny. She remembered going through the "Santa doesn't really exist" crises with each of her three older children. Laurie took it well, saying that she sort of figured it out on her own by putting clues together; which did not surprise Shirley in the least. Laurie had always been a perceptive child, bright, curious, unrelenting. Keith, being the oldest, did not fare as well as his younger sister. He took the news quite hard, becoming withdrawn and a bit shy. Dan had wanted to take him to a specialist to help him deal with it, but Shirley, Evelyn and Amanda were all sure it was just a phase and that he would grow out of it, which happily proved to be true. Danny, on the other hand, had questioned everything from the beginning; how could one man visit

all those kids in one night?' and reindeer, given their body structure, really aren't meant for flying,' things like that. He was a great arguer, and Shirley wouldn't be surprised to see him become a lawyer one day.

Without another word, Shirley and her small brood descended on the tree.

It wasn't long before the tree was abounding in decorations and lights, glowing merrily in the flickering firelight as Reuben, Shirley and her four youngest sat roasting marshmallows.

Reuben squinted, trying to read his wristwatch in the glow of the fire. "I should be getting home...before the big storm hits."

Danny laughed. "It's not like you're a cowboy out on the prairie," he said.

"The way my car is acting up, I might as well be riding a horse. I was hoping Keith would feel well enough to take a look at it, but guess that's a bust. Sorry he's sick again, Shirl," Reuben said, shaking his head.

"He wouldn't be if SOME of us weren't so commercially oriented that they practically demanded a present from him," Laurie frowned, giving her red headed little brother a push.

"I didn't know what would happen; besides, he's the one who wanted to go out. I didn't see any of you guys stopping him."

"It's my fault; I should have just insisted he stay home. I'll take the blame, so you can all just stop pointing fingers," Shirley told her children firmly.

"And the weather took such a dramatic change, too," Laurie said sadly. "No one anticipated that, either."

"That's right. And, Reuben, you're welcome to spend the night," Shirley smiled. "I can make up the sofa for you."

Reuben smiled. "If it's no trouble."

"Just don't go scaring Santa when he comes," Tracy warned him.

"Oh, I promise, won't move a muscle," Reuben assured her as there was a familiar cough coming from the direction of the staircase.

Everyone turned to see Keith, in his pajamas and robe making his way toward them. He carried his wrapped gifts in a store sack in his left hand.

Shirley handed her roasting stick to Laurie, rising. "Keith!"

He looked pallid, even in the warm glow of the fire as he circled the sofa, joining them. "Hi," he said, his voice a mere croak as the kids moved to make room for him on the couch.

"How do you feel, honey?" Shirley asked, feeling his forehead.

"Not too bad...just...just don't ask me to sing," he swallowed hard.

Shirley smiled, indicating the presents in his hand. "Do you want me to put those under the tree?"

He nodded, coughing, and Shirley took the gifts from him, moving away. "Laurie, get a blanket for him, will you? We need to keep him warm."

"I'll get one, Mom," Danny scrambled to his feet.

"Thank you, honey," Shirley said as he ran upstairs. She rejoined them at the fire. "Wonder what's gotten into him?"

"Christmas miracle," Reuben chuckled.

"I think he feels guilty about Keith's wrist," Laurie said.

Keith pulled a face. "I told him not to worry about it."

Laurie nodded. "I know, but you know Danny. I think he was worried you weren't going to get him a present."

"Now THAT sounds like Danny," Shirley sighed.

The middle Partridge returned with a huge blanket. "I brought the electric one."

"From my bed?" Shirley asked, rising.

"Yeah."

"And you left a mess, too, didn't you?" Shirley shook her head as she and Reuben draped the blanket around Keith's shoulders and Chris found an outlet to plug it into.

"Just a little one, but if you don't turn on the light, you won't notice it," Danny gave his mother an impish grin, turning her ire into a giggle.

"Wow, it's a good thing it's Christmas!" Chris marveled. "Any other time and WHAP."

"SO true," Shirley nodded, turning the blanket on her for oldest son. "We'll put it on medium to start with," she told him, once again feeling his forehead, out of pure nervousness, Keith supposed.

"Fever?" Reuben asked.

"A slight one," Shirley said.

"If he's already hot, why are we making him hotter?" Chris wanted to know.

"Good question, squirt," Keith said tiredly, huddled in the blanket.

"We don't want him catching a chill, right? Besides, maybe we can get him to sweat it out," Shirley answered.

Tracy crinkled her nose. "That's icky."

"Tell me about it," Keith groused.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Danny asked eagerly.

"No, and you can stop being nice...your present's safe under the tree," Keith said, nudging him with his foot.

Danny looked at him. "I don't care about any present. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Taken aback by his brother's brashness, Keith smiled. "I'm not blaming you for this, either," he said, holding up the cast. "So, knock it off before I slug you," he said with a wink.

Danny flashed a grin at him and Keith returned it, albeit tiredly.

The windows rattled with the wind outside, and Shirley winced. "I guess the storm's begun..." she said, going to the shutters and looking outside.

"I hope Santa finds us okay!" Tracy looked concerned.

Keith smiled, reaching out and playing with her hair as she sat at his feet. "He will, promise."

"Yeah," Chris said logically, "He'll just use Rudolph.

"Kids," Shirley said from the window. "It's snowing!"

There was a scrambled rush as the three younger kids got up, running to join her at the window, peering out into the darkness. Sure enough, several big flakes danced in the winter wind, pirouetting to the ground.

"Wow, cool!" Danny cried as Reuben pushed up out of the chair to look, too.

Laurie smiled at her oldest brother. "Come on, let's go see."

Keith nodded, shrugging off the blanket and joining his awed family at the window.

"See? Another wish came true!" Tracy grinned up at him with her pumpkin' teeth.

He nodded. Unfortunately, the snow probably wouldn't stick or it would turn to rain by morning, but why ruin the magic? He thought to himself. "Yeah, Trace, very groovy," he agreed.

"I wish I could catch some and keep it forever," she said with a longing sigh.

Keith nodded, his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, talk about a groovy present, huh?"

"Maybe tomorrow there'll be enough to have a snowball fight!"

Danny looked at Chris, who nodded eagerly.

"Not often we see snow," Shirley laughed. "I wonder why it's doing it?"

"Because I prayed for it," Tracy answered simply. "I asked God and Santa to send us some snow and to make Keith better, but that part didn't work so well."

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Keith said as she nodded, hugging him around the waist.

"That's right, we're all here, every one of us, including Mr. Kincaid!" Tracy said, joy in her voice.

"God bless us, everyone," Reuben murmured.

"Tell that to your car," Danny grinned.

Thanks to the medicine Mom had insisted he take before bed, Keith was fast asleep on his stomach in the bed. He'd only awakened twice during the course of the night with coughing spells; and had fallen quickly back to sleep after both of them. He was still in quite deep when Chris and Tracy burst into the room, giggling and carrying on.

"Keith, Keith, wake up! It's Christmas! Come on, Keith!"

It was their custom to awaken their brother every Christmas morning, as he was the one who slept the latest; every year, there they were bouncing on his bed, and this Christmas morning was no exception.

Opening his eyes, he focused them on the clock. Five a.m., right on the dot, every 25th of December for seventeen years. Laurie had started the tradition, which she passed down to Danny, who turned it over to Chris and now Tracy. And, as he did every December 25th, Keith pretended to stay asleep.

"Come on!" Chris said, pulling on his (thankfully) left arm.

"Let's go see what Santa brought us!" Tracy pleaded, pushing on Keith's back.

Keith didn't move, and they began their next step in the process. They climbed onto him.

"Wake up, wake UP!" Tracy sing-songed, straddling his back, with Chris sitting behind her, closer to his hips.

Lifting his head, Keith drew even more giggles from the two of them as he quickly rolled over, reaching up and tickling them as they were more or less tossed aside by his movement.

They squealed with glee as Shirley came in, turning on the light.

"Chris! Tracy! Your brother is sick!"

"It's okay, Mom," Keith said rather breathlessly as the children continued to giggle.

"Race you downstairs!" Chris cried, heading for the door; their job was done.

"Sorry, pal, not this year," Keith said, pushing himself up to a sit as the two kids tore out into the hallway.

Shirley shook her head. "I'm sorry...I thought maybe since they knew you were sick, they wouldn't get you this year."

He smiled. "Wouldn't have been the same," he said as she felt his forehead.

"Let's take your temperature," Shirley said.

"Let's NOT," Keith retorted, pushing the covers back. Gaining his breath and strength, he stood up. "Got presents to open, you know."

"Later, then, after breakfast," she said sternly, helping him with his robe.

"You got a deal," he nodded and she put her arm around him, walking him to the door.

Reuben, who'd been rudely awakened himself, was trying to get his bedding out of the way as Chris and Tracy pounced on the presents that were stacked under the tree. Danny was looking outside through the front door and Laurie was entering from the kitchen.

"There's a ton snow out here!" Danny was saying as Keith and Shirley came down the stairs.

"You're kidding!" Keith said, going to look, but Shirley held onto him firmly.

"You, young man, will do to stay away from the drafts! Danny, you, too. Close the door and let's get to the presents before the two tornadoes do any more damage!" Shirley told her sons.

"THEN can we go out and play in it?" Danny did as he was told.

"We'll see."

"It really snowed all night?" Tracy asked eagerly, to her mother's nod.

"Must have, yes."

"And Keith is feeling better, right?" she whirled on her oldest brother.

"Yeah, guess I am!" Keith laughed. His chest didn't feel as constricted this morning, and he had yet to cough.

"My wishes came true!" Tracy cried happily, to everyone's amusement.

"Let's see if MINE came true and I got that new skateboard," Danny's attention flashed back to the tree.

Tracy poked him. "You didn't even go see Santa!"

"He knows what I wanted," Danny shot back, then looked up at his mother. "Right?"

"I'm sure you made yourself very clear," Shirley said with a smile.

Danny whooped and took off for the tree, Tracy and Chris following while Laurie, Keith, Reuben and Shirley followed behind a tad more calmly.

The presents were handed out and eager hands tore at the wrappings. The room was soon filled with ooohs' and ahhhs' as each person held up their special gifts, thanking the giver and moving on to the next brightly wrapped package.

The gifts that Keith had put his health on the line for were saved until the very last. Just as they were passed out to their rightful owners, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Reuben frowned, checkinghis watch. It was barely 6:30 and still dark out.

"I'll get it," Danny said, stepping over his beloved skateboard.

Swinging the door open, he was surprised to see Skizzy and Gordy there, dressed in heavy coats, ski caps and gloves and each holding a present.

"Hey, you guys look cold!" Danny said, stepping back and letting them in.

"It's freezing out there! Talk about your White Christmases!" Gordy said, leading Skizzy inside as everyone greeted them.

"What are you two doing up at the crack of dawn?" Keith asked as they shed their winter wear.

"Came to get our presents, what else?" Skizzy grinned.

"You're worse than Danny!" Keith shook his head, looking them over. "It...really snowed, then huh?"

"A few inches, yeah. Can you believe it? SNOW, in San Pueblo. Weird stuff going on," Gordy laughed.

"Sit down, boys; we were just about to open Keith's presents. I have your two right here," Shirley told them, handing them each a gift.

"And here's ours for you, Keithie," Gordy grinned as he and Skizzy gave him their two gifts.

"You boys go first," Shirley smiled, and all three boys opened their presents.

"Grand Funk tickets!" they all said together, then burst out laughing.

"How'd you know?" Gordy waved his tickets at Keith.

"Duh," Keith grinned. "We've only been talking about it for the past month!" He began to cough, quieting the room for just a minute as everyone waited for the spell to subside.

"Are you okay?" Laurie asked him.

"Yeah, fine. Little more work to do, but I'm getting there,"

Keith gave her a wink. "See? Didn't even need a tissue, that time."

"That's disgusting," she said, pulling a face at his teasing smile.

"You asked."

Laurie's look of disdain was replaced by a grin as she saw his eyes dancing in the light of the tree, and she hugged him.

"Is that because it's Christmas or I'm sick?"

"A little of both," she said, giving him a playful nudge.

"Okay, you guys, just don't sit there, open the presents...and keep in mind I was short on time AND breath. Gordy and Skiz helped out some, too," Keith said as everyone else tore into their presents.

"Oh, Keith, a beautiful clock!" Shirley held up the clock with the birds on its face.

"The blouse I wanted!" Laurie squealed, giving her brother a hug.

"Skiz actually risked his life getting that for you," Keith told her. "He's the one you should be hugging."

Skizzy and Laurie looked at each other, and both blushed, even under the dim light that the tree was giving off. "Thanks, Skiz," Laurie said.

"Welcome, Laurie."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, hug!" Keith shook his head.

At Keith's direction, the two of them stood and embraced.

"That's better!"

"Wow, Keith, thanks for the magic set! Got anything or anyONE you want me to make disappear?"

"See me later," Keith laughed.

"I love this mitt," Chris said earnestly. "My other one was getting too soft."

"And I love my frog," Tracy grinned, holding the creature to her. "He's the GOOD kind of soft!" she giggled, hugging her big brother.

"Thank you for the day planner, kid," Reuben held up the book. "This'll help keep me straight. Been meaning to get one for myself!"

"Welcome, Reuben, everybody," Keith said, lying back on the sofa. "Wow, what a Christmas, huh? Everybody got what they asked for, right?"

"I think with one or two exceptions, you, my dear boy are so right..." Shirley said, smiling.

The doorbell rang and Reuben checked his watch again out of pure habit. "What is this, grand central station?"

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Shirley replied, rising to answer the door.

From his vantage point, Keith couldn't quite see who was there, and was paying no mind as he played with Tracy and the Kermit doll.

"HO, HO, HO!" came a booming voice, and everyone looked up to see...Santa. He was jolly and loud and carrying a big sack. He came into the living room, larger than life and twice as loud.

Keith squinted. Something about him was familiar.

"Santa!" Tracy and Chris giggled delightedly.

"Sorry for the interruption, kids, but...I was in such a hurry that I forgot to leave one very special present! So, I made Rudolph turn around and...well, here I am!" Santa said jollily. "Keith?"

"Me?" Keith looked completely surprised, gaping at the imposing, jingling figure in fur.

Santa put the sack down and slowly withdrew a gleaming, white Fender Stratocaster. His guitar!

"Wha -" Keith was shocked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone in the room shouted as a very stunned Keith took the instrument in his left hand.

"I...I don't know what to say! How did....I mean, why..."

"Mr. Ramsey told us how you've been going into his store and playing it, and well..." Shirley said.

Keith squinted again up at the Santa, who was smiling broadly. Mr. Ramsey!

"Thanks...oh, wow, I...I'm so...so surprised!" Keith cradled the guitar ever-so-gently. He couldn't have been more loving if it had been a baby he was holding.

"See, Keithie?" Gordy grinned. "Just one, simple wish, and look what happens?"

The tears sparkled in Keith's eyes as he held the guitar to him. "I...wow...this is great! But...where'd you guys get the money for this?"

"Money? Money?" Santa looked offended. "No money involved here, young man. Santa doesn't deal with money!"

"Listen to Santa, Keith," Laurie grinned.

The old elf' grinned down at him. "Gotta get going...still have a few more houses to get to. MERRY CHRISTMAS, KEITHIE!" Santa boomed, heading for the door.

"Thanks...Mr ...Santa," Keith grinned.

He was gone as quickly as he'd come, and the kids all gathered around Keith, Tracy leaning on his leg.

Still quite dumbfounded and very touched, Keith swiped at his nose. "It'll...be a while before I can actually play it," he said, looking at his swathed arm.

"It will wait," Shirley said, bending to kiss his forehead. "Oooh, almost cool there, kiddo."

"Cool enough to go outside and check out the snow?" Keith lifted an eyebrow.

"NO!" his siblings and friends shouted.

He stuck out his lip, and Tracy threw her arms around his neck, her forehead pressing into his.

"Maybe," she whispered, "we should've asked Santa if he can keep the snow around long enough for you to play in once you were better."

"Yeah, should have thought about that, huh? Thanks, Trace," he said, giving her a kiss.

Giggling, she kissed his cheek, then looked up at her mother. "Can the rest of us go play?"

"I guess so...just dress properly. I don't need any more babies with bronchitis!" Shirley nodded, much to the children's delight. Even Laurie scrambled for the closet door.

Keith laughed, setting the guitar aside for a moment and getting up, going to the window. It was light out, now, and he stood at the window, watching his siblings frolic in the white stuff, beginning a friendly snowball fight.

Skizzy and Gordy came up beside him. "Too bad...probably the only snow we'll ever see here and we're stuck inside," Skizzy flashed his friend a grin and a wink.

Realizing his meaning, Keith nodded, laughing again. They were such good friends!

They all watched as Tracy took her sand bucket and began to pack snow in it. When it was full, she headed for the front door.

Keith turned as she entered with it, her cheeks red from the cold, bringing the bucket to him.

"Merry Christmas!" she said, pushing it proudly at him.

With a laugh, he went to his knees as he took it from her, drawing her close and kissing her head.

"Merry Christmas, angel!" he said as they clung to one another.

And what a Christmas it was!

THE END


End file.
